How Was I to Know
by Bettyboop48748
Summary: Liason- This is the end all. Chapters 26-28. I hope you all enjoyed it.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1.

How was I to know that he wanted forever? He never told me. He didn't even tell me he wanted a little bit. All he told me was that I needed to do what I want. Now he is happily married to Courtney and I am miserable and with Ric because I don't deserve any better. It has been beat into my head since I was a little girl that no man would ever love me for me. It was either because I wasn't pretty enough or smart enough. Don't get me wrong I care about Rick but he isn't the one I love. Instead he is the one I chose after the one I love rejected me. He tells me he loves me and I want to believe that but I just can't. How can I believe anything he ever says? All he wants to do is prove he is a better man than Sonny. He thinks he can do that by being with me. Well I have news for him. I am tired of coming in second best to Sonny Corinthos. I wasn't about to do it again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Here I am lying next to my wife. The one I chose to be with, but something just don't feel right. I know that she loves me but do I love her. The one I knew deep down that I loved walked out and I did nothing to stop her. What she said that night hurt me worse than anything Courtney has done. She is the safe one. The one that I don't have to worry about getting hurt by. She can't hurt me. I love her but not in the way that I should love her. I married her for safety. I didn't want to be alone. I was tired of being alone. After she moved in I liked having someone to come home too. Then she left. It hurt the day that she walked out. I sat in the penthouse all alone and couldn't understand what I did wrong. She knew I couldn't tell her stuff. That's when Zander came downstairs. He asked Where Liz went and I informed him that she left. He said that it was about time that she left. I started thinking back and realized what went down and how scared she must have been when I didn't even call to let her know that I was all right. I messed up. Now I have to make it right. I know what I have to do and it will hurt Courtney but I have to do it for me. I can't sleep in this room next to her. I guess I will go down and grab a beer, maybe fall asleep on the couch. I climb out of bed and walk down the stairs. I can't believe she did this to my apartment. I walk into my weight room and sit down on the couch I managed to hide in there. It's our couch. The black leather couch that she likes so much. I think of her as I drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jason woke up the next morning and was wondering where he was. He glanced around the room and realized what he had concluded last night. It had to end. He had to get her back. Now the question was how. He got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Courtney entered.  
"Courtney we have to talk." Jason said.  
Courtney looked at Jason and agreed. She knew that he left the bedroom last night and didn't come back in. She had gotten up at 4 am and went to look for him. She found him in his weight room looking exhausted. She didn't know what was going on but she knew that it wasn't going to be good.  
"What's going on Jason?" She asked.  
"I don't know how to tell you this. You know I love you, but I'm not in love with you." Jason tried to explain to her.  
" How dare you????!!" She screamed. "I gave you everything and this is how you repay me. You told me that you wanted to marry me. You asked. Now that we are married you want free? Well sorry you can't get rid of me that easily!!" She told him. She turned and walked out.  
"Damn" he muttered. What was he going to do now. Just then Sonny came in and called his name.   
"Jason!!!" Sonny called.  
Jason walked out of the kitchen.  
"Man you look like Crap. Rough night?" Sonny asked.  
Jason looked at Sonny. "What do you care." he said. Sonny looked at Jason. "Man what's wrong. You are so moody today. I know it's not Courtney. She would do anything for you. She loves you so much."  
Jason glared at Sonny. "I need some time off. I have to get things straight. Can you give me time off."  
"Why?" Sonny asked. "You going to take Courtney on a vacation?"  
"No he isn't." Courtney said coming down the stairs. "He wants to leave me and I think I know who for." Sonny looked at Jason, then turned back towards Courtney.  
"Why don't you go across the hall and talk to Carly while I talk to Jason and find out what is going on."  
Just then there is a knock on the door. Johnny opens the door. "Mr. Morgan Ms Webber is here to see you."  
"Let her in. Sonny we can talk later."  
Elizabeth walks in. Sonny and Courtney go across the hall.  
"What's up Elizabeth?" Jason asked.  
" I came for some answers and since you are the only one I talk to anymore can you answer them for me?"  
"I'll tell you what I can." Jason said.  
Elizabeth looks at him with tears in her eyes.  
"What did I do that was so wrong? Why can't anyone love me for me? Do I have a sign written on me that says Unlovable?"  
Jason looks at Elizabeth for a minute. He then sits down next to her." Elizabeth what is going on? You are a great person. Why are you starting to doubt yourself."  
Elizabeth stands up. "Never mind I just need to leave. I can't do this now." She turns to go. "Elizabeth wait. Lets talk." She turns and looks at him. "I can't right now. I need to get everything figured out and you can't really help me now. It's something I have to do myself." She opens the door and leaves. Jason watches her go. He feels his heart is breaking knowing deep down that he caused this. He knew he had to set it right. He just didn't know how.   
  
Elizabeth walks out of the penthouse with tears running down her cheeks. Johnny sees this, "Ms Webber if I may say something here. HE does love you he's just not sure how to handle it." Elizabeth looks at him, shakes her head and walks to the elevator and gets in. As the doors close she hangs her head and cries.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Elizabeth exited Harbor View Towers and started walking to Kelly's. She didn't have to work today but she was hoping that she could pick up a shift though. She just wanted to feel useful and she thought that she would by working, besides she needed the money. Her rent was coming due. She walked into Kelly's.  
"Hey Bobbie. Glad to see ya. Is there anyone that called in today?"  
"No why?" asked Bobbie.  
"I was wondering if there was any chance I could pick up a shift but since no one has called in I guess I will just head back to the studio to paint." Elizabeth turned to go. She started walking for the door when Bobbie called out to her, "Elizabeth, do u need to talk. I am done here in about 20 minutes if u want to stick around. We can go get a bite to eat."  
"No that's ok." Elizabeth said. She turned back to the door just as Sonny walked in. Sonny smiled at her and went up to the counter to get a cup of coffee. Elizabeth left. She went and started walking on the docks. She sat down on their bench and started thinking back to what happened. All she wanted was someone to love her for her. She never seemed to have that in her life.  
Jason hurried up and got changed when Elizabeth left. He grabbed his keys and walked out the penthouse door. Johnny stopped him before he went to the elevator. "Mr. Morgan if I can say something." Jason nodded. "Give her time. She has been through a lot. She is coming around it will just take her awhile. She is as stubborn as you are." Jason looked at him and said, "I'm not stubborn." He turned and instead of waiting for the elevator he took the stairs.  
Jason exited the building and decided to walk along the docks for a few minutes. As he walked down the stairs he saw Elizabeth sitting on the bench with tears in her eyes. He walked down the steps and sat down beside her.  
"Elizabeth, what happened to us? We used to be able to talk about anything. Now you can't even look at me without crying. I never meant to hurt you and I know that I did. I wish I knew how to take it all back and make it better."  
Elizabeth looked up at Jason and said, "I don't know what happened. No I can't say that, what happened was you wouldn't talk to me. I never knew what you wanted or needed. Instead of turning to me for help you turned away from me and went to Courtney. Go home and be with her that's what you want." She stood up and left. Jason looked down at his feet and knew in his heart it would take more than an apology to fix this mess. The first step was to call Justis and get the divorce papers going. He stood up and walked to the Warehouse.   
Jason walked into the warehouse and straight to his office. He picked up the phone and called Justis telling him that he wanted to Divorce Courtney and to draw up the papers. He then stood up and walked into Sonny's office, knowing he was already there.   
"Sonny, Can I talk to you?"  
"Yeah come in and take a seat."  
Jason looked at Sonny and knew this was the hard part." Sonny I called Justis. he is getting divorce papers drawn up. I can't go on like this anymore. I love her but I am not in love with her. I have to do this and it is what is best. I just wanted to let you know. Courtney said she was going to do everything she could to make me change my mind, but I have to do this."  
Sonny looked at Jason amazed. This was the most the man had said about his feelings in years to anyone.  
"Jason calm down. I understand. I will figure out what to do with Courtney to make her understand. Now you understand why I didn't want you guys together to begin with. I say go ahead and do what's best for you. If you need time off let me know and you will get it. Matter of fact I wanted a meeting with you today anyway. I want to promote Johnny. He deserves it. He has proven himself trustworthy. I want to make you my full partner and make Johnny the enforcer, that way it will be easier for you to have a life. Something you haven't been able to do in awhile." Jason just stared at Sonny. Was this his best friend? The one that had to have it his way. The one that had to be in control? Well he did what he could do. Stood up nodded to Sonny and walked out the door. He entered his office and sat down to work on coffee invoices.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Jason got home that night after working at the warehouse all day. He heard someone in the kitchen. Carly if that is you get out here right now. Out walks Courtney." Why would Carly be in our kitchen Hun?" She asks. Jason looks at her.  
"Courtney, do I have to tell you this again? I don't love you like you should be loved. You really do need to pack your bags and find someplace else to stay." She glares at him. "I am not going ANYWHERE!!! You understand that Jason Morgan. I am NOT giving you up so you can go find some one else. You chose me!!!" Jason looked at her and shook his head. He was beginning to wonder what he ever saw in her. She could be so dense sometimes and other times she was just so whinny. He turned and walked out the door. He went over to Sonny's and knocked on the door. Sonny opened the door and let him in.  
"Jason, what's wrong?" Jason looked at Sonny. He walked over and sat on the couch." Sonny I can't stand to look at her. She is over there throwing a tantrum because I want it ended. She told me she wasn't letting me go, and the one I am truly in love with can't stand to even look at me let alone talk to me. I have screwed up so bad here, I don't know how to fix it." Sonny looked at Jason.  
"First, lets go deal with Courtney, then we can figure something out about Liz." He winked at Jason. Jason looked at Sonny kind of amazed that he knew who he was talking about.  
"I'm not stupid Jason. I knew you were in love with her. I was just waiting for you to realize it yourself. Don't worry we will get her back for you. All we have to do is figure out how. Maybe we can convince Emily to help out." Jason just looked at Sonny. "I don't know. I tried talking to her today and she wont even look at me." Sonny stood up and walked over to the bar. He poured himself a drink. "Leave Liz up to me." Sonny said. Jason got up nodded and left. Sonny set his drink down. He walked to the door and left.  
  
Liz was in the middle of a painting when there was a knock at the door. She put down her brush and walked to the door. She opened the door and there stood Sonny. She was kind of shocked to see him standing there.  
"Sonny, what can I do for you? Would you like to come in?" She stepped aside.  
"Yeah I would love to come in. Lets sit down I want to talk to you." She nodded her head. "What would you like to talk about?" "I want to talk about you and Jason. He is miserable and is having papers drawn up to divorce Courtney." Liz looked at Sonny. "What am I suppose to do about that Sonny? He made his choice. He chose her. I can't sit around and wait for him forever. It hurt me more that he wouldn't fight for me and he did for her. I took that, as he loved her more than me. How am I suppose to know what he wanted if he never told me?" She had tears appearing in her eyes. Sonny saw that and put his arms around her. "Liz, I can't say what was going on in his mind but I can say this. He misses you. He misses talking to you. He misses spending time with you. If you could just give him a chance to explain it might help you both." Liz looked at Sonny. "I get it now, I wouldn't let him explain so he sends you to plead his case." Sonny started to talk but she stopped him." No Sonny, you go back and tell Jason that I can't do it anymore. I can't let him get to me anymore. I can't and won't let him hurt me again. All I ever wanted was for him to love me for me. That is something I never had growing up. My own parents couldn't even love me. Why should anyone else?" Sonny looked at looked at Liz amazed. He didn't know what to say to that. He stood up and said, "I am not going to force you into anything. Just think about it. If you need to talk you can get a hold of me." He wrote down his cell number. "I am going to leave now. Like I said if you need to talk call. We can meet for coffee or something." Liz stood up and hugged Sonny. "Thank you Sonny." He nodded and walked out. Liz went back to her easel to try and paint.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Sonny left Liz's studio and went back to Harbor View Towers. He entered the elevator and went up to the penthouse level. Instead of going into his penthouse he knocked on the door to Jason's.  
  
Jason answered the door.   
"Come on in Sonny. What can I do for you?" Jason asked.  
Sonny walked over and sat down on the couch. "Actually Jason I came to help you. It's time we sat down and discussed Liz. You told me that you want her back and I just talked to her. Not just you but also by a lot of people hurt her. She is tired of being put second best and I know I put you in that position myself to put her second best. I am sorry for that." Sonny stopped to take a breath. Jason tried to talk but Sonny stopped him, "No, Jason after talking to Liz I realized what I did and I want to apologize for that. Now as for trying to get Liz back the best thing would be to give her time and she will come around. I have already told her that if she needed to talk she could always come to either you or me without a problem but we all know that Carly will be a problem." Jason nodded his head. "I will deal with Carly though. Courtney is going back to live with her mom and going to school. I told her I would pay for her to go to college so she will be out of town within a few weeks. Carly I will figure it out and don't worry about her. All you have to worry about is showing Liz that this is what you want. I am starting you out on the right path by telling you that you are as of now not working unless I really need you. This will give you more time to concentrate on Liz, when you do come back it will no longer be you traveling and stuff. You will be my partner, Equal partner. You will be helping me but it wont take up all of your time." Jason nodded. Sonny stood up and looked Jason in the eye. "It's about time you realized you wanted more. I am going to try and make sure you get it." Sonny walked to the door. He stopped and turned around," Also, tomorrow we meet with Johnny and give him the promotion. Then that is the last meeting you will deal with until you get on Liz's good side. I am telling you this now Jason, You are my best friend but she is like my sister. You hurt her I hurt you." Jason looked at him in amazement. "What about Courtney though? She's your sister." Jason said.   
  
"She was never meant for this life and she isn't the one that you love. You didn't mean to hurt her and I know that. Liz isn't Courtney she can handle anything you dish out but she shouldn't have to. She has been through too much already. Also I am putting Max and Francis on her as guards. I haven't told her yet. I will but I just decided this. I'm sure she will be fine with it but it will make me feel better myself." Jason nodded his head. Sonny turned back to the door and walked out. Jason closed the door behind Sonny. He lowered his head and cried. He didn't realize that she was so hurt her whole life. He decided to prove to her that she deserved more than him. He loved her and he knew it. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. Sat down on the couch and as he was getting comfortable there was a knock on his door. He opened it up and there stood Carly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7--  
  
Jason opened the door and there stood Carly. "What can I do for you Carly and before you say it, I haven't decided what to do about Liz. All I know is that I want her back."  
"What makes you think I am here to talk about Miss Muffin Face?" Carly Asked.  
"Aren't you? Everyone else seems to be today. Sonny just left here and that's what he wanted to talk about."  
"Jason you and I both know that Liz and I don't get along and that I would like to see you happy with someone else. Unfortunately, I don't see that happening any time soon since you seem to care for her. I am just here as your friend. Something I haven't done in awhile. I am not going to tell you how to live your life but you seem to want to be with her. I suggest you do it. I just came to see if you wanted to go grab some lunch at Kelly's with me and Michael."  
Jason looked at Carly, "Sure just let me grab my coat and then we can go across the hall to get Michael and head out." Jason grabs his coat. They walk across the hall. Carly walks in and gets Michael.   
  
Kelly's  
  
Liz is waiting tables and Penny is working with her. Jason and Carly walk in with Michael. They sit down at the table. Liz comes over. "What can I do for you?" Liz asks.   
"I'll take a black coffee and a # 3." Jason said.  
"I'll have a #2 and a coke, and can I get a kids hamburger fries and a coke for Michael too?" Carly asked.   
"Sure coming right up. I'll bring your drinks now." Liz walks off to place the order and get the drinks. She comes back and sets them down. "The food will be up in a few minutes." Liz said.  
"Can you take a break and join us?" Jason asked.  
"I don't want to bother you guys I'll just take one later." Liz said.  
"It won't be a bother and you look like you could use a break." Carly said.   
"Sure just let me go check your orders and I will be right back." Liz walks back to the counter. She grabs the orders and pours herself a coke. "Penny I am going to take a break yell if you need me." "Ok" Penny said. Liz walked back over to the table. She sets the orders down in front of Jason Carly and Michael. " So Michael how is school going?" Liz asks.  
"It's ok I just am not that much of a school fan." Michael replies.  
"Yeah neither was I. I just went because I had to. As soon as I graduated I thought I would never go back. Now I am in college and taking classes that I like." Liz replied.  
Jason looked at Liz. Liz looked at Jason. "I should go back to work." She stood up.  
"Hello Dumb ass!!" Carly yelled. "Here was your chance to talk to her and you just stare at her. Man I have so much to teach you." Jason stands up and throws a fifty on the table. He turns and walks out the door. Liz notices this and sinks her head down on the counter. Man this is going great Carly thought. She looks at Liz. Grabs Michaels hand and walks out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Kelly's Right after Carly walked out.  
  
Liz picks her head up and thinking to herself, "Why is it so hard to see him. Man I wish I had the nerve to just tell him what I want to."   
"Hey Liz?"  
"Yeah," She looks at where the voice came from. "Oh Sonny I didn't hear you walk in. You just missed Carly, Jason, and Michael. They just left not 5 minutes ago."   
Sonny replied," That's ok, I just talked to Jason not that long ago and I live with Carly, I need the break from her." Liz Smiles. "Ha! Girl I new that would get a smile out of you. So what were you mumbling about when I came in?"   
"Oh Nothing important. Just how chicken I am when it comes to a certain person we both know." Sonny shakes his head thinking to himself,' Man if Only I knew a way to get them talking maybe things would come around for them.' He looks at Liz,"Hey before I forget I'm putting a guard on you. It's for my sense of mind. I don't want anything to happen to you. I am going to have Francis, Johnny, and Max rotate shifts." Liz glares at Sonny." Is that really necessary? I mean you are the only one I talk to. Jason just stares he can't say more than Hi and place an order it seems to me. I don't think you have anything to worry about."  
"Liz please for me take the guards, I would feel much better if you did." Liz looks at Sonny and he gives her the dimpled grin."Ok Sonny you win. I will take the guard. I still don't think it's necessary but if you think so then fine." She shakes her head. Just then the phone rings. Penny answers it. "Liz phone for you." Liz nods her head and goes to the phone.   
"Hello, is this Elizabeth Webber?"  
"Yes, may I ask who this is." Now Sonny's attention is turned toward her.  
I'm sorry to inform you that Tom Baker has escaped from Prison earlier today. I just wanted to let you know."  
"You didn't answer my question who is this???" Liz yells.  
"I work at the Prison I am the Warden there." Liz slams the phone down.  
"Liz are you OK??" Sonny asks worried.   
"Yeah I am perfectly fine I just am beginning to think the guards are a good idea though." Liz stated.  
Sonny looks at Liz," I don't mean to pry, but what was that call about you seem to be shaken up." Liz looks at Sonny.  
" That was the Warden at the Prison Tom Baker was in, he said--" Sonny interrupts." Was in??" "Yeah he escaped earlier today and they called to inform me." "That's it you are coming home with me now. You are not going to be by yourself until Tom is taken care of." "Sonny that isn't necessary, you are assigning guards to me I can continue to live my life." Sonny stares at Liz, "Hun this is NON-Negotiable. You are going to be under my personal protection until Tom is dealt with and dealt with the right way. When do you get off work?" "I am done in about 2 hours why?" "Crap I have a meeting, I am calling Jason he is going to be hear until either I am done with my meeting or until you are off work then you will be staying at the Towers with me. We will figure out if you are staying with Jason or Me when we get there." "No offense Sonny but I think if I stayed with you I would kill your wife." Sonny laughs,"Yeah there are many times I want to kill her myself. We will decide that later. I need to call Jason." He stands up and walks outside. Penny comes over," Hun if you need to leave go ahead. It has been dead all day anyway." "No Penny I will be fine. He is just overreacting." Sonny comes back in. "Jason will be here in 5 minutes he was just dropping Carly and Michael off at the Penthouse when I called. There is no sense in arguing with me. I am thinking about assigning Jason as your Guard instead of the other guys." "Sonny that isn't necessary, Max, Johnny, or Francis will be fine. I am sure you need Jason for other stuff." "Well for now you get Jason the rest are busy right now." Liz nods her head. Just then Jason walks in. "What's up Sonny? Why did you need me to hurry down here as fast as I could?" Jason asks. Sonny looks at Jason. "You are to stay here until Liz gets off work or I get here which ever comes first. Then she is coming back to the penthouse." "Why?" Jason asked. He looks at Liz who is trying to hide how shaken she actually is. "Liz what is wrong? What is going on? You are scaring me. You look pale. Will someone tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??" "Jason calm down." Sonny says. "Tom Baker escaped from Jail today and she was just informed. I am not having her stay by herself until he is dealt with." Jason looks at Sonny. "That creep is out and you expect me to calm down. Sonny he could be coming after her as we talk. Liz we are leaving RIGHT NOW!!" Jason yells. Liz looks at Jason. "I don't think so, I have about an hour and a half left on my shift and I am not leaving Penny short handed with Courtney quitting more work has been put on me and Penny already. I am not ducking out on her now. I will leave when my shift is over and NOT BEFORE!" Liz yells back. Sonny shakes his head. "Well, I got to jet I got to get to my meeting. Jason watch out for her and Liz don't give him to hard of a time. He cares about you and he isn't sure how to show it." Sonny gets up to leave. Penny comes over to Liz, "Hun I just got off the phone with Bobbie. She told me to tell you to get out of here. This isn't going to do you any good being here. There are 2 people in here and Tammy is due in 20 minutes anyway, I will be fine." Liz looks at Penny. Penny nods her head. "FINE!" Liz states. Lets go Jason. I guess I am staying with Sonny and Carly for a while. "Why are you staying with them? I have a guest room you can stay in." "Jason no offense we haven't been friends in awhile. I would rather stay with Sonny." "NO Liz I am putting my foot down, you are staying with me and there are no arguments. We can stop by the studio and you can pack some clothes and some art supplies and then back to my penthouse we go. I will call Sonny and tell him you are staying with me." "Don't I get a say in this?" Liz asks. "NO you don't you are staying with me and if Sonny or I are not around you will have another guard that is Final. I am not risking your life because you have to be stubborn. This time I am going to be more stubborn than you." Jason states as they walk out of Kelly's.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Liz and Jason walk into the Penthouse. Liz runs up the stairs into the guest room and slams the door.

"Damn!" Mutters Jason. "This wasn't how it was suppose to go." He walks up the stairs. He knocks on the room he knows Liz is staying in since it is the exact same one that she stayed in before.

"Can I come in? We really need to talk about what is going on between us, especially if we are going to be staying in the penthouse together."

"Why? I know the rules already. There is stuff you can't tell me. Don't expect you to come home and don't expect any phone calls to let me know that you are alive and breathing." She turns her back to him.

"Liz we really do have to talk about this. There is stuff that you don't understand, things that we left unfinished. We have hurt each other so much, and I know that you out of everyone else I have been with would be able to understand the job if given the chance. I just don't know how to let you in. I wish I did. Liz, come on. Look at me. Liz we need to talk. If we don't do it today it will be one day soon when we do. This can't go on anymore. I need my friend back at least. I love you Liz. I know that you can hear me. You just aren't. Fine we won't talk about it now." He turns and walks out the door. Liz turns back to face the door. "I love you too Jason, that's the problem." She starts to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Liz wakes up and walks downstairs. She notices Jason is asleep on the couch. She walks over and crouches down beside the couch. She runs her fingers through his hair.

"Man if I could just tell you that I love you to your face, then things would be so much easier. I just don't know if I am strong enough anymore. I am tired of fighting to get what I want." She stands up and walks into the kitchen. Jason opens his eyes. "I love you too Liz and I am so sorry that I hurt you. Man, I wish I could tell that to her. Life would be so much easier." He stands up and walks into the kitchen. He goes to the cabinet and gets a coffee cup down. "Hey Liz, what you got going on today?"

"Nothing big, I have a shift at Kelly's later today but other than that nothing. Why?"

" I thought that we could get in our conversation that you and I both know we got to have." Liz looks at Jason. Just then there is a knock on the penthouse door. Jason walks out of the kitchen and goes to answer the door. There stands Sonny.

"What can I do for you Sonny?"

"I was just wondering if Liz was up yet and how she is doing. We have some stuff to discuss."

"Yeah she's in the kitchen let me go get her." Jason turns and walks into the kitchen.

"Sonny's here to see you."

"What does he want with me?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go find out?" Liz gets up from the kitchen table and walks into the living room. Sonny is sitting on the couch.

"What can I do for you Sonny?" Liz asks.

"I came to see how the first night went and if you needed anything."

"Yeah," She thinks to herself. "I need it to end." Out loud though she says," Nope just fine. Jason has taken good care of me. I have everything I need. We stopped by the studio yesterday after work and picked up stuff from there. The only thing I don't have is a place to do any art but I can go to the studio and work there."

"No you can't. We will figure out a place for you to do your art until Tom is taken care of. I don't want you out of mine or Jason's sight until Tom is dealt with once and for all."

"But Sonny, I have a job and a life. I can't be under yours or Jason's watch 24/7."

"Yes you can." Came an answer from behind Liz. She turns around and there stands Jason. "Sonny or I will be with you all times unless one of us tells you otherwise. That is how it is and that is final." He walks back into the kitchen.

"Man I wish he would quit ordering me around. I am able to make my own decisions. I just wish he understood that." Liz says to Sonny.

"He just cares so much about you that he don't know what else to do. Just give him time. I am right across the hall if you need to talk. I hope that you know that."

"Yeah, you and Carly. I really don't want to deal with her right now. There is so much else going on I really can't deal with her attitude against me whatever that may be. I swear Sonny; I don't know what I did to her. She just despises me."

"Carly is very protective of those that care about her. She thinks that someone needs to look out for Jason and it's not just you that she doesn't like. It's anyone that is involved in Jason's life that isn't her. It's something she has to work through. Jason and I have both told her that she needs to let Jason lead her own life but she doesn't listen. Anyway, I have to get going. Call me if you need anything at all. I care about you."

"Sonny, the thing I don't understand though is why didn't she have the problem with Courtney?"

"That one is easy to explain. Courtney let her be involved in hers and Jason's relationship. I think that is part of what went wrong there to begin with the other being that he is totally in love with you. He just doesn't know how to admit it." Sonny turns to leave.

"Thank you Sonny."  Liz says. Sonny leaves the penthouse. Jason comes out of the kitchen.

"Did you get everything straitened out with Sonny?" Jason asked.

"There wasn't anything to straiten out. He just wanted to check on me and see how I was doing. I told him that you were taking good care of me and that he didn't have to worry about me. He does though. He seems to genuinely care about me. At least someone does." She mumbles the last part.

"Ok Liz that's enough. It is time that we sit and talk about us. I am tired of the little under the breath comments and the closed up attitude towards me. I don't know how to apologize to you for what happened in the past between us but I would like us to at least be friends again." Jason takes a breath, then continues on," I understand that you have been hurt, but it's time to let go of the past and look towards the future. You could have a wonderful future if you let yourself. You could have a family and children and a career if you let go of what your parents always beat into your head. If the didn't show you the absolute respect you deserve then they didn't deserve to have a daughter as wonderful and caring as you. I made the mistake of not realizing how wonderful you actually are once and the day you walked out I was destroyed. I never want to go through that again." Jason stops and looks at Liz. She has tears running down her face.

"Jason, everything that happened in my past I deserved. I was a wild child and instead of becoming a good daughter like I should have been I rebelled and my parents just didn't know how to handle it so they sent me here. With Lucky I was trying to be the good and respectful person everyone thinks I should be and I got treated like crap. I should have just walked away from Lucky. I should have just kept my mouth shut back then and let you do what you needed to do. I messed it up and you don't deserve me. I am damaged goods and no one will want me ever again." She starts crying.

"Liz, who told you all this? Was that Ric, if it was I will deal with him. Liz you are a wonderful person anyone would be lucky to have you in their lives. I know I am. I am glad that you are in my life. I was miserable when you weren't. As for everything else you said, your parents were idiots for not showing you that they did care. Lucky was an idiot for how he treated you and the only reason he is still here is because of Sonny. He didn't want me to kill him back then due to his friendship with Luke. I messed up our chance. I should have insisted on telling you that Sonny was still alive and what was happening. I should have called you. I should have done more. Liz you are not damaged. The rape wasn't your fault your parents not loving you wasn't your fault. Lucky being an ass wasn't your fault." He kneels down in front of Liz. "Liz, look at me. I am so sorry that you had to deal with all of this. I am sorry you feel so unloved. Why didn't you talk about this before with me? I would have tried to help you through that." Liz closes her eyes.

"Jason, you don't understand."

"Then make me understand Liz. Make me understand how you could feel so much pain and not try and find someone to help. Make me understand what you need to make you happy." Liz looks up at Jason.

"What would make me happy is to go back and never have any of this happen. To be able to walk in to a loving husband and children every night after working at the Gallery all day or after painting that masterpiece all day. I just don't see it happening. Instead I see me living alone and suffering more and more inside." She turns her head away from Jason now officially crying. Jason gets up and sits next to her on the couch he wraps his arms around her.

"Liz, you can have that. You have me. I love you. Tell me that you know that. Tell me that you know that I love you with all my heart." Liz nods her head.

"Yeah I know that. I love you too but I don't deserve you. You deserve someone like Courtney. Someone that isn't damaged that doesn't have as many ghosts in their pasts as I do."

"Liz, Courtney was a mistake. I went to her because she was safe. She wasn't the one that I loved with my whole heart. I tried to make it work but it didn't. That is why I ended it with her. I realized that I didn't love her like I should and I never would. I knew that if I stayed with her it would make it worse. I fought for her because deep in my heart it felt like I was fighting for you. I tried with her because I didn't want to fail again. I failed with you and I didn't want another girl walking out on me. I just wish I had realized when I could still fight for you that it was you that I wanted not her. I am so sorry I hurt you." Jason sinks his head. Liz looks at Jason.

"Jason, tell me what do you want out of life? What do you want from me? What do you want to do? I am going to go call into Kelly's and tell them I won't be in today. I'll be right back." She stands up and walks to the phone on the desk. She calls in. She gets off the phone and comes back to the couch and sits down. "First thing we are going to do is turn this back into your penthouse. Lets get this back to the way it should be for you." Jason grabs her hand.

"Liz that can wait. Lets hop on my bike and go for a ride. We need to finish this and I think we need to go to our bridge to finish it."

"Don't you have to work today though?" Liz asks.

"Nope, I don't. Sonny told me I wasn't to report back into work until I was happier and to get happier I need you in my life." Liz looks at Jason. She starts to lean in to him. Just as their lips are about to touch, there is a knock at the door.

"Damn" Jason mutters. "Whoever is there better have a good excuse for interrupting. Jason walks to the door and opens it. There stands Courtney.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Courtney, What are you doing here?" Jason asked her.

"I just came to say goodbye. Sonny is paying for me to go to college but I don't want to go. I want to try and work things out with you."

"It's not going to work Courtney. I am in love with Liz and nothing you can say will change that." Jason informed her.

"How can you be in love with her? She isn't what you need. She walked out on you. I didn't. You decided to kick me out. I still can't believe that. You told me you loved me and now you are in love with her? Jason how can that be. We got married. We pledged in front of God to love each other forever now just because Little Miss over there is having a few problems and needs you and Sonny I am out of the picture for both of you?"

"Courtney I can't apologize enough for the hurt I caused you but this is for the best. You weren't cut out for this life and you know it. Every time I went out on a job you were having a fit. For gods sake Courtney, think about the life I was going to offer you. Now how can you tell me that you going to college is worse than staying in a marriage to a guy that doesn't love you the way you should be loved. Please Courtney, no more problems. Just walk away now. Justis is filing the papers and you are welcome to have a lawyer go over them. I have been very fair about your settlement." Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Liz states. She goes to the phone. Jason looks back at Courtney. "Be the bigger person and just walk away now before either of us deals with a very ugly scene." Just then Liz comes over.

"Jason, I have to go into Kelly's. Tammy is sick and Paula can't handle the diner all by herself. I will head in there now with Francis and when you can come on in. I'll buy you dinner tonight. She grabs her coat and purse and goes to walk around Courtney. "Oh and Courtney, just remember one thing. I knew Jase before you did. I was his friend before you even came to town. Don't think that you can try and get him back. This time I am ready for you so come and try." She turns and leaves. Jason grabs his coat.

"Are you finished Courtney? I have someplace to go." Jason states.

"Yeah I guess we are. There is no way to change your mind I guess." She turns to leave. "Oh one more thing Jase, this isn't over yet. I will be back to finish it. You can't avoid me forever." She turns and goes. Jason thinks to himself what the hell was that she just turned into 2 people right in front of me. One accepting the end and one not. Oh well I got to get to Kelly's anyway. He goes to the elevator and pushes the down button. Sonny walks out of his penthouse.

"Where's Liz?" Sonny asks.

"She is on her way to Kelly's with Francis. She ended up getting called in and Courtney was there so she took Francis with her and I am on my way there now. If this elevator would ever get here that is."

"What do you mean Courtney was there? Isn't she supposed to be out of town already? Sonny asks.

"Yeah but she hasn't left yet. I don't know what to do about her. She swears she isn't done. She will get me back. I am just getting Liz back I don't need to deal with Courtney too now." Sonny looks at Jason.

"I'll tell you what, go meet Liz at Kelly's I will take a trip out to see Courtney and try to figure out what is going on." Just as Sonny says that the elevator gets there.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Loft

Sonny knocks on the door.

Sonny: Hey Courtney if you are in there open this door right now.

Courtney opens the door.

Courtney: what's wrong? Why are you acting so mad? What did I do?

Sonny: Can I come in or do you want to have this conversation in the hallway? Courtney steps aside and lets him in. Sonny walks in and sits down on the couch.

Sonny: Courtney why did you do it? Why did you have to go and try and talk to Jason again. Didn't I make it clear the last time? Stay the hell away from him and Liz. They want nothing to do with you. If Jason knew the whole truth you would be dead instead of me telling you to get out of town. If you are not out of town by the end of the week he will know it all.

Sonny stands up and walks to the door.

Sonny: Oh and one other thing, if I ever see your face around this town again I will kill you myself. Sonny walks out the door. Courtney sits down and starts to cry. The plan has blown up in her face and now she has to figure out what to do now.

Kelly's Diner

Jason walks in and sees Francis sitting in the corner drinking coffee. Jason walks up to the counter.

Jase: Hey Liz how's it going.

Liz: It's fine. Want some coffee?

Jase: Sure. Do you know how I like it? I am going to go relieve Francis. He walks over to Francis.

Jase: You can leave now Francis I am going to be here until she is done. Sonny might need you for something else you need to check in with him for sure.

Francis: Yeah sure ok I am out of here. Francis turns to leave. He turns back. I'll see you later Liz. He walks out the door. Liz walks over bringing Jase his coffee.

Liz: Hey Jase don't get too comfortable I am done in a matter of ten minutes.

Jase: Ok just order some dinner for us too. I'll pay of course.

Liz: Sure what do you want?

Jase: Do you even need to ask? You have been my waitress how many times? I always order the same thing he jokes.

Liz grins and walks away.

10 Minutes later.

Liz: Hey Jase, Lets get out of hear. Liz says coming over with the take out order. He nods his head and stands up. He leaves a 20 on the table and walks out with Liz.

Penthouse:

Liz and Jase walk into the penthouse.

Jase: Where were we before we were interrupted?

Liz: I believe we were clearing the air.

Jase: I believe we were past clearing the air. He goes to sit on the couch. Come join me Liz. Liz shakes her head.

Liz: Nope dinner will get cold we have to eat now. She goes to get drinks and plates. Liz comes back into the living room. She sits down across from Jason on the floor.

Liz: I brought you a beer. I didn't know what else you would want.

Jase: That's fine he goes to grab his beer. Liz looks across at Jason and gets lost in his eyes.

Jase: Liz, LIZ!!! She shakes her head.

Liz: What why are you yelling?

Jase: I was trying to get your attention for 5 minutes. What are you staring at? She shakes her head.

Liz: Nothing just thinking.

Jase: Come on, come sit on the couch with me. She stands up and comes over and sits next to him. Jason looks deep into Liz's eyes. She stares back. He leans in to her. She starts to lean towards him when there is a knock on his penthouse door.

Jase: Damn it who is knocking now. Why are we always getting interrupted? He stands up. This better be good he yells to the door. Jase opens the door and there stands Sonny.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jase: Sonny what can I do for you. I was kind of in the middle of something. He grins. Sonny nods his head.

Sonny: Yeah I kind of figured that but I have to let you in on something. It is going to upset you a great deal since I have known for about a week and haven't told you. Sonny walks in the penthouse.

Liz: Should I go upstairs and give you 2 some time to talk?

Sonny: No Liz, stay you need to hear this too. It affects you also not just Jason and me. Liz sits back down on the couch.

Jase: What's going on Sonny?

Sonny: I talked with Courtney a couple of weeks ago. I also ran a DNA test then because something just didn't seem right with her. I found out she isn't my sister, when I confronted her she said that her and Ric had teamed up together and were trying to cause problems so that Ric could lay claim on my territory and take over. Sonny stops to take a breath. He continues. I told her that it would never happen and that she needed to leave town. She told me that she was, and stupid me believed it. Now that she knows she wont be getting Jason back she is scheming again. This time I know it's not Ric. I had Ric dealt with. I have Benny digging trying to find out who she is teamed with now. Liz started looking scared.

Jase: Liz honey what's wrong. I won't let Courtney hurt you, I hope you know that. Liz nods her head. Good then what is wrong.

Liz: I just have a feeling that it's going to get worse before it gets better. I have a feeling that he is going to come after me.

Jase: Liz who is going to come after you? Tom won't get near you I promise. Sonny excuses himself.

Sonny: I think that you need time to comprehend this. He leaves the penthouse. On his way out he turns around, OH Jase before I forget. Courtney will not come around you or Liz again. She now has a bodyguard and has until the end of the week to leave town. I made it clear that if she ever stepped foot in my territory again I would personally kill her myself.

Jase: Sonny 1 question though. Why haven't you killed her now this isn't like you?

Sonny: I wanted to be able to trust her. That was my mistake. I am sorry Liz I will never forget who my real sister is. It may not be by blood but you have been more of a sister to me than anyone else has. Sonny turns to leave. Jason walks over and sits down by Liz.

Jase: Honey, trust me I will not let anything happen to you. Liz nods her head.

Liz: I know that Jase. But I can't help but worry. There will be a time when you have to go back to work and then you wont be there to protect me.

Jase: No I might not be there but Liz; there will be other guards around namely Francis and Johnny. Even Max will be there. There is absolutely nothing to worry about. All three of them think of you like a little sister and they would die before they let anything happen to you. They have specific orders that they are to be with you at all times no matter where you are. If you go into the lady's room someplace they will be right outside the door. If you go into a dressing room they will be right outside the dressing room door. They are not to leave you alone. Liz nods her head.

Liz: Ok Jase I trust you but I would feel better if you are with me.

Jase: I know Honey and I will be there as much as I can. Now I have a great idea. GO get your coat. Lets go for a ride. You need to feel the wind again. Liz grins.

Liz: Be Right Back. She runs up the stairs. She comes down a few minutes later in her black leather coat that he gave her for Christmas their first year as friends. They walk to the closet and grab Jason's coat.

Vista Point

Jase: So Liz, what do you think? He turns to look at Liz.

Liz: What do I think about what Jason? I think that we need to discuss what we were trying to discuss earlier. She grins at him. He leans in to her. She leans in to him. Jase, what are we doing. He looks at her.

Jase: What does it look like I am trying to do. She grins. He leans in farther. His lips slowly touch hers. The kiss is slow and gentle. She pulls back.

Liz: Wow. She shakes her head. Jason are you sure this is what you want? I mean last time we tried this you were never home and couldn't even call me to let me know you are alive.

Jase: Liz I made mistakes. I realize that. Being with Courtney has shown me what I am missing without you in my life. I mean Courtney was always trying to make me happy but for some reason it just wasn't the same as it was when I knew I was coming home to you.  Liz trust me when I say this. I love you. I have and always will love you. Courtney was a mistake that I made. One that I regret.

Liz: Jase don't regret your time with her. She made you realize certain things. For that I will never be able to repay her. Jase let me tell you this though; I will never forgive her for how it she got you though. She tried to befriend me. She made me think that she was trying to help me get you back when in reality she was trying to get you herself and it worked. You of all people know how much I hate liars and here she was being a backstabber. It all worked out for the best though. She grabs Jason's hand. We are right where we should be. We are with each other.

Jase: Together not just with each other. I am not letting you go again.

Liz: Together forever? I kind of like that and I trust you and I trust that. Let's go home. I just want to curl up on the couch and watch a movie with you.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Courtney's Loft

Courtney on the phone: I don't know what to do. I tried what we talked about before and it didn't work. Now what are we going to do? She pauses. So you are saying to find this Baker guy? Why? How is he involved? She pauses again. Ok so do you know where to find him? She grabs a pen and writes down a phone number. Right 850-343-5544 got it. Bye. She ends the Call. She looks down at the number. HaHA Lizzy enjoy Jason now because before long he will be mine. All mine. She goes to call Tom Baker.

Penthouse

Jason and Liz are sitting on the couch watching The God Father.

Jase: Gee maybe we should use some of this instead of what we do. He grins.

Liz: Nope I like how you do things better. I don't think I would enjoy waking up to a horse's head in my bed after we get into a fight. I like you just the way you are anyway. She looks up at him. He looks down. He leans into her to give her a kiss. She sits up and turns around. She climbs on his lap facing him. So you think that we should make out huu? I can handle that. She leans in to kiss him. He wraps his arms around her. The kiss soon grows heated.

Jase: Maybe we should take this upstairs where we can get more comfortable. Liz stands up and grabs his hand. They climb the stairs.

Jason's Room

Liz: Hey Jase how about we take this to my room instead.

Jase: Why? What is wrong with my room?

Liz: I just don't think that this bed is the best place for us to be right now.

Jase: Liz I had the bed that Courtney slept in burned after she walked out. I didn't want the memories. That is a brand new bed. Just for us. She grins.

Liz: Well in that case. She wraps her arms around Jason and leans into kiss him. He leans down to kiss her. It starts slowly but soon gets to be very heated. Jason slowly backs her to the bed. The back of her legs hits the edge of the bed. They break the kiss.

Jase: Liz if this is moving to fast tell me. I will stop. Liz shakes her head. She lies down on the bed in the middle.

Liz: No I want this. I want you. We have been apart way too long. She grabs his hand. Come join me big boy. She grins.

Jase: Ok Liz but if you want me to stop just let me know. He climbs on the bed and lies down next to her. He leans in to kiss her. It quickly grows heated again. He starts running his hands along her body. He hears a moan from deep with in her. God he has never wanted anyone as much as her. He feels his cock getting harder than it has ever been. He doesn't remember wanting anyone more than he wants Liz. They break the kiss for much needed air. Jason kisses her neck and slowly starts to kiss down her body. He reaches to where the first button on her shirt is and he stops.

Liz: Why did you stop?

Jase: This is your last chance if I go any farther I won't be able to stop. Tell me now if you want to stop.

Liz: Did you lock the door? That way we don't get interrupted.

Jase: Shit no and knowing our luck we would. I'll be right back. He gets up and runs down the stairs. She stands up and runs into her room. She walks back in wearing a lace-covered nightgown.

Downstairs:

Jason runs to the door. He flings it open.

Jase: Max, I want NO interruptions. I am locking the door. I don't care if it is Carly, Sonny, or God. NO INTERRUPTIONS!!! He states.  Jase walks back into the penthouse. He locks the door, and runs back up the stairs. He walks into his room to see Liz lying on the bed dressed in the sexiest nightgown he has ever seen. Damn Liz what are you doing to me? He asks her.

Liz: You like what you see? She asks.

Jase: Oh yeah. Come here. She stands up.

Liz: Jase you have on way too many clothes. She starts to pull his shirt up over his head. Jase steps away from her and quickly takes off his shirt, boots, and socks. He picks her up in his arms and carries her to the bed. He gently puts her down in the middle and soon joins her. He looks at her.

Jase: Liz man I love the way that nightgown looks on you, but I think I would like it better on the floor. He leans up and starts to lift the nightgown up. Liz gets up on her knees and lets Jason take the nightgown off.  Damn Liz you look good. He states when he has her naked. Liz looks at Jason. She leans into him and starts to undo his jeans. She gets them undone and Jase stands up. Let me help you there. He quickly sheds his jeans and boxers. He gets back onto the bed. He lays Liz down on the bed. He crawls over her. He gives her the most passion filled kiss that he can and starts kissing down her body. She runs her hands down his arms and just as he reaches her breast she grabs his hair. He starts to suckle on her right breast. She moans his name.

Liz: Oh Jase that feels so good. He grins.

Jase: You Like? Maybe I should do it again. He starts to suckle her left breast. He stars massaging her right breast.

Liz: God Jase, I love you so much. I need you right now.

Jase: Liz we have all night lets not rush this. Lets take our time. He starts to kiss down her body.

Liz: Jase I have had enough foreplay I want you NOW!!! Jase rolls over and grabs a condom out of his drawer. He sheaths himself. He rolls back over and spreads her legs with his. He gives her a kiss as he guides his hard cock into her. They both moan. She is so tight he thinks that he might not be able to fit his whole cock into her. She relaxes in his arms. He slowly slides all the way in. He stays still for a few minutes to let her adjust to his size. She lifts her hips telling him to move forward. He starts to slowly thrust into and out of her. Slowly in and out. She starts to moan. Jase, quicker I want it fast and hard. He starts faster, and faster. Oh God Jase you feel so good. She moans.

As he thrusts into her faster her walls start to clamp around him. He feels her starting to cum. He quickens his pace. Soon she is screaming out in ecstasy. Calling his name.

Liz: OH GOD JAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOONNNNNN!!!!!!!!

He pulls out of her. He turns her over on to her back.

Liz: What are you doing?

Jase: I am going to show you how I like it best. Get on your knees. She gets onto her knees. He leans over her back. Hold the headboard Hon. It might be a little easier for you. He grabs some pillows to put under her stomach to help support her. He grabs her hips as she grabs the headboard. He enters her from behind.

Liz: Shit Jase, you feel bigger this way.

Jase: I know he states between thrusts. Why do you think I like it this way he grins. He starts to thrust harder.

Liz: Jase, I am going to cum again.

Jase: Then come with me babies. Let it go. She screams as she goes over the edge again. He comes right after her. He empties his seed into the condom. He pulls out of her. He quickly gets up as Liz turns over to lie on her back.

Liz: Where you going?

Jase: Going to go get rid of the condom hon. I'll be right back. Then he disappears into the bathroom. He comes out and climbs into bed beside Liz. He pulls Liz into his arms.

Jase: Time to sleep. You wore me out. He closes his eyes. She falls asleep laying on his chest hearing his heart beat underneath her ear.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day.

Penthouse:

Liz wakes up. At first she doesn't know where she is. Then it all comes back to her. She rolls over and sees Jason still in bed asleep. She leans over him and gives him a kiss.

Jase: MMM Good morning. Man I could wake up like that everyday for the rest of my life. Just then his cell phone rings.

Liz: Maybe you should answer that it could be important. Jase picks up the phone.

Jase: This better be important. He answers.

On the phone is Sonny.

Sonny: Jase what happened? Why couldn't I get into your penthouse last night?

Jase: Liz and I wanted time by ourselves. I didn't think it was too much to ask for. What do you need?

Sonny: I wanted to invite you and Liz over for breakfast.

Jase: I don't know I would have to ask her and is it ok with Carly? I don't want her to give Liz a hard time over there.

Sonny: She is fine with it. Matter of fact, she was the one that came up with the idea. She is really trying to get along with Liz for you. Liz is the one that makes you happy.

Jase: Ok let me ask Liz. I'll call you back.

Sonny: No just be here in an hour if you can come. If you aren't here within an hour, I will figure she didn't want to come and it will just be Carly, the kids and me. I'm going to go now and start cooking. I expect you in 1 hour.

Jase: Bye Sonny.

Liz: What did Sonny want? You have to go back to work?

Jase: No he and Carly wanted to know if we wanted to go over there for breakfast. If so we have to be over there in an hour.

Liz: I can be ready in 20 minutes. I could use some of Sonny's home cooking. She gets up.

Jase: Hey Liz, get back over here and give me a proper good morning kiss.

Liz: If I do that then we will never make it to Sonny's.

Jase So???

Liz: Let me go get a shower and get changed.

Liz stands up and walks into the bathroom. She comes out 10 minutes later all showered.

Liz: You better go get in the shower if you want to have breakfast with Sonny.

Jase: Liz you expect me to go get in the shower when you are standing there with a towel wrapped around you? Liz looks at him

Liz: Well I have to go get dressed and my clothes are in the guest room yet so I have to leave here. Now get up and get in the shower. I am hungry.

Jase: Yes maam. He gets up Liz goes into her room and changes clothes.

Twenty Five minutes later they are both dressed and ready to head to Sonny and Carly's

Liz: Jase, are you sure carly don't mind me coming over this morning?

Jase: No actually Sonny said that she thought of the idea. She wants to try and get along with you for my sake.

Liz: Ok, lets go. They leave the penthouse, and walk across to Sonny's. Johnny is standing guard and lets them in.

Jase: Sonny we are here. Carly??? Anyone? Michael comes running down the stairs

Michael: Uncle Jase you came.

Jase: Of course I came buddy. Michael, do you remember Liz?

Michael: Yeah I remember her. Hi Liz.

Liz: Hi Michael. How are you?

Michael: I am fine. Just then Sonny walks in from the kitchen.

Sonny: You guys are early. Go ahead and take a seat. Carly is upstairs getting Morgan around and getting dressed herself. She should be down soon. I am going to go check on breakfast. Sonny walks into the kitchen. Just as carly walks down the stairs with Morgan.

Carly: Jason, Liz glad you guys could make it over for breakfast.

Liz: Thanks for the invite. If I had to eat 1 more of Jase's omelets I was going to through something. She laughs. Carly laughs too.

Carly: yeah they are pretty bad aren't they? I remember them. Glad I don't have to eat them. Anyway, Sonny and I were talking and I think it would be best if we could get along for Jase at least.

Liz: I agree. She walks over to Carly and sticks out her hand as a peace offering. Carly shakes it.

Carly: Hey I hate to ask this but Liz can you hold Morgan for a second. I need to go ask my dear wonderful husband something.

Liz: Yeah sure no prob. Jase is here he can hold him for you. Carly looked over at Jason,

Carly: Oh you are here. Man I didn't mean to ignore you. Here can you guys watch the kids for a few minutes. She hands Morgan to Liz. Michael be good for Uncle Jase and Aunt Liz. She walks out.

Liz: Did she just call me Aunt Liz? Jase nods his head.

Jase: yeah she did, Why does that bother you?

Liz: no I just never thought of her doing that. It's going to take some getting used to.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Sonny and Carly are talking.

Carly: Oh my god I hope I didn't freak her out. I just called her Aunt Liz.

Sonny: Carly, I don't think that you could freak her out. She probably just wasn't expecting it. She will be fine. Let's go. Breakfast is ready. Sonny grabs some food and Carly grabs more. They walk out to the table.

Sonny: Breakfast is served. Liz can you go let Johnny and Max know that Breakfast is cooked incase they want any.

Liz Sure I can do that. She walks to the door. Johnny, Max, breakfast is ready. Sonny wanted me to let you know. Johnny and Max walk in with her. They all sit down at the table to eat breakfast.

Courtney's Loft.

While Johnny, Max, Carly, Sonny, Michael, Jase, and Liz all sit down to eat breakfast Courtney is at her loft on the phone with Tom Baker.

Courtney: So you will be arriving tomorrow at noon? Ok I will make sure someone can pick you up. She ends the call. She dials another number and waits for an answer.

Courtney on the phone: It's me. He will be here tomorrow at noon. Can you pick him up? Sonny has a damn guard on me. There is no way that I can. She pauses. Ok take him to the Port Charles Hotel and there will be a room there for him in my name. She ends the call and hangs up the phone.

Sonny's Penthouse

The phone rings

Sonny: I will get the phone. He goes to answer it. Hello? Ok I will take care of it. He hangs up. Jase can we go into your penthouse a minute?

Jase: Yeah he looks at Liz, I'll be right back dear. He stands up. Liz looks at Carly.

Liz: What do you think that is about?

Carly: No idea. I wish I knew.

Across the hall at Jason and Liz's penthouse.

Sonny: That was the PC Hotel. It seems that Courtney just called and reserved a room in her name. Why would she do that if she still has the loft?

Jase: I don't know and I don't like it.

Sonny: I am calling Francis and sending him over there to wait. He gets his cell out. Francis it's me. I need you to go to the pc hotel and wait for a while. There is something going on that is a little fishy to me. I am not sure what to make of it but it has to do with Courtney.

Sonny hangs up the phone.

Sonny: Lets go back over and enjoy breakfast then I will go talk to my dear lovely "sister". They leave Jase's penthouse and goes back to Sonny's

Liz: Jase is everything alright?

Jase: Yeah everything's fine. But Liz wasn't convinced. Let's just finish our breakfast then can we go for a ride.

Liz: Sure whatever you want. I have time off of work this week. Bobbie thought it would be best for me to take some time off. They finish breakfast.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Hotel Lobby:

Francis is stationed someplace that he can spot the door but he can't be spotted. He starts muttering to himself.

Francis: Yeah put Johnny on the door and make me sit at the hotel all day waiting for Ms. Rambo Barbie to come in. Just then he spots a man that looks somewhat familiar walk in with a girl that he knows he should recognize. He grabs the folder he has and starts flipping through photos trying to place who those people are. He comes across Tom Bakers photo.

Francis: Shit I need to call Sonny. He digs out his cell phone.

Francis: Sonny, it's me. WE have a major problem

Sonny: What's the problem?

Francis: Tom Baker is in town. I just saw him walk in with some blond that wasn't Courtney. She looks familiar though. He states as he continues flipping through the folder. All of a sudden he comes across the picture of Sarah. Damn Sonny, it's worse than we thought.

Now Sonny is worried.

Sonny: Tell me Francis. What is it?

Francis: DO you remember a Sarah Webber?

Sonny: Yeah that is Liz's sister. Why?

Francis: Because she is the one that walked in with Tom Baker like 2 minutes ago.

Sonny: Ok you sit there and wait for 1 or both of them to leave or until I tell you otherwise. I am going to talk to Jason right now. He states as he walks across the hall to Jason's penthouse. He knocks on the door as he hangs up with Francis. Liz answers the door.   
  
Liz: Sonny what can I do for you?

Sonny: Is Jase in?

Liz: Yeah why?

Sonny: I need to talk to him about business.

Liz: Ok JASE!!! She yells up the stairs. I will just go across and visit with Carly or something. Tell Jase to come get me when you guys are done. She walks past Sonny. Jason walks down the steps.

Jase: Sonny, where is Liz? She just called me.

Sonny: She went across the hall. He comes in and shuts the door. Jason, we have to talk and you aren't going to like this and I don't know how to tell Liz about it.

Jase: What's up Sonny?

Sonny: Tom Baker is in town. He is staying at the PC hotel. Sarah is with him. Jason looks at Sonny.

Jase: What do you mean Sarah is with him? Liz's sister Sarah? Lucky's Ex-girlfriend Sarah? Sonny nods his head.

Sonny: That's the one. Francis saw them walking in together. He is at the hotel and he knows to follow if they leave. Just then Sonny's cell phone rings.

Sonny: Hello??

Francis on the phone: Sarah is getting ready to leave right now. Do you want me to stay here or follow?

Sonny: Stay right there. Watch Tom. He can do more damage than Sarah can. Sonny hangs up.

Jase: We have to tell her. No I have to tell her. He stress the I part.

Sonny: I know. I wanted to let you know before she found out. I thought she might take it easier coming from you. Then we are having a group meeting between you, Max, Johnny, and me about what is going to happen.

Jase: I better go get Liz.

Meanwhile over at Carly's:

Liz walks in. Carly, you home?

Carly: Yeah up in the nursery. Come on up. Liz walks to the stairs and walks up. She enters the Nursery.

Carly: What's up Liz?

Liz: Not sure Sonny is over talking to Jase so I figured I would give them their space and come over here.

Carly: Oh Ok. Lets go downstairs. Morgan is going down for a nap and Leticia should be home soon with Michael. They walk down the stairs. Just as the get down the stairs Jason and Sonny come in.

Liz: Ready to go back across Jase?

Jase: No actually Sonny and I need to talk to you. Carly can you stay too? She might need you.

Liz: Jase, What's going on? You are scaring me.

Jason sits down on the couch and pulls Liz onto his lap.

Jase: Hon, I don't know how to tell you this. He looks at Sonny. Liz gets a scared look on her face. Liz, you know how we had Francis scope out the hotel to see why Courtney rented a room. Well Francis called Sonny just a few minutes ago and informed him that Tom Baker was in town and he wasn't alone.

Liz looks at Jason.

Liz: What that bitch couldn't win you back so she went ahead and brought Tom in to get rid of me so she could have you back?

Jase: We aren't sure. Courtney wasn't with him.

Liz: Then who was? Do I know them?

Jase: Liz it was your sister.

Liz: Sarah??? SARAH!?!?!?!?! Sarah is in town with that creep? How could she? Liz breaks down into tears. I didn't know that she hated me that much. What me giving her Lucky wasn't enough? Me not having any family wasn't enough for her. Now she has to ruin what little bit of a life I have? What did I ever do to her? Jase wraps his arms around Liz.

Jase: Liz, you are not alone. You have a family. You have a family that loves you. You have me, and Sonny, and hell even Carly. Don't forget Michael and Morgan. There is also Johnny, Francis, and Max that think of you like a sister. Liz, Sonny, and I won't let anything bad happen. I am going to need you to stay here with Carly for a little bit longer though. Sonny and I have to figure out what is fully going on and what to do about it. Liz wraps her arms around Jason.

Liz: I don't want you to leave me though. Jase, I am scared.

Jase: Liz, no one is going to hurt you. I need you to stay here with Carly and Morgan for now. I will come get you later. He looks at Carly. Carly this time listen to me. DO NOT LEAVE THE PENTHOUSE AT ALL UNTIL SONNY AND I GET BACK!!!!  Carly looks at Jason.

Carly: I don't plan on it. I am waiting on Michael and Leticia anyway.

Jase: Good. Ok Hon I have to go. I will be back as soon as I can. He picks Liz up and sets her down on the couch. Carly comes over and wraps her arms around the girl.

Carly: Jase she will be fine. I'll take care of her.

Jase: I know Carly. In the meantime Sonny is standing there shocked at how Jason handled the whole situation with Liz.

Sonny: I'll tell you what. Why don't when Jase and I get done and come back I cook us all dinner? How does that sound? We can just have a nice family dinner. Just us. Carly feed the kids dinner and have Leticia keep them upstairs tonight. I don't think Liz needs Michael asking her too many questions. Sonny and Jase turn to leave.

Jase turns around.

Jase: Liz, do me a favor. Remember that I love you and that nothing is going to happen to either one of us. He then turns back around and walks out the door. Sonny sees how torn up he is.

Sonny: Jase, if you want to stay I can take Max or Johnny with me.

Jase: No I have to do this. Not just for Liz but for me too. I have to know that nothing is going to happen to her for my sake. Sonny, I love her. I now know that I can't live without her anymore. When I woke up this morning and she was in my arms. I knew that was all that I needed to be home. I have to make sure that Tom is dealt with and that no one can endanger her, especially Tom Baker.

Sonny: Jase calm down. I won't let anything happen to her either. I love her like a sister and the last thing I want is something to happen to her. I personally think that you need to stay here though. It will do her more good. That way you can take her back to your penthouse and it just be you and her. Jason looks at Sonny.

Jase: Sonny, you know me. I need to do this. I need to be there.

Sonny: Ok. First we are stopping by Courtney's. I need to know what she is doing.

Jase: Ok. Lets go.

Courtney's Loft

There's a knock on the door. Courtney goes to answer it. She opens the door and there stands Jason and Sonny. Neither of them looking happy.

Courtney: Sonny, Jase, what are you doing here?

Sonny: Courtney just tell me that you aren't this conniving. Just tell me that me still showing you respect after everything else that you have done hasn't been my misfortune.

Courtney: Sonny, what are you talking about?

Jase: I'll tell you what he is talking about. It seems that Tom Baker is in town with Liz's sister Sarah. Now, I was thinking to myself who would be insane enough to bring both in knowing how much it would hurt Liz. Automatically my mind came to you. All I can say is why would you do it? Why after me trying to be so nice to you even though I know you aren't Sonny's sister you would do something that hateful? You know what? I can't think of a reason. I so want to kill you right now. I had to just explain to Liz why the man that tortured her when she was fifteen is back in town and why her one and only sister who has been out to get her since the day Liz was born is back with him. I had to sit there in Sonny's penthouse and hold her while she cried. She wasn't just crying. She was sobbing. She thinks that she has NO ONE to love her. Jason is now getting very mad. Courtney, you think that you have had a horrible life. At least you had one parent that wanted you. Liz until she moved here had NO ONE!! Her parents treated her like she was nothing. Her brother was never around and her sister was the worst of them all. When she was fifteen her parents sent her to stay with a neighbor while her sister came to PC to live with their grandmother. Liz ran away from the neighbor and came here. Once she got here she still had to put up with Sarah. It's just that she was hoping to start fresh. She met Lucky. The only problem was that he was in love with Sarah at the time. Liz tried everything to get Lucky to notice her. She invited him to the dance and he agreed to go until Sarah decided she should go with Lucky instead and asked him. Liz said it was ok and that she had other plans. She went to the movies instead and walking home she went through the park. While walking through the park she was grabbed from behind and thrown down on the snow-covered ground. He raped her Courtney. He raped her when she was fifteen. Her first sexual experience was a rape. And the man that did it was the one that just showed up back in town. So tell me that you had nothing to do with it. If I find out that you did, so help me, NO ONE will be able to save you. He turns away.

Courtney looks at Sonny.

Courtney: Sonny how could you not stop him from that?

Sonny: Because I wanted you to know that. I wanted you to hear how much she means to him before I do this to you. He walks to the door.

Sonny: Johnny can you come in here please? Johnny walks in. He has the biggest grin on his face. Johnny, take her to the warehouse. Keep her there until you hear from me. It's time to go find Ms. Sarah and get Tom.

Johnny grabs Courtney. Jason and Sonny follow them out of the penthouse.

PC Hotel.

Sonny and Jason walk into the hotel lobby. They meet up with Francis.

Sonny: So Francis where is he?

Francis: Sonny you aren't going to like this. He is in room 210. It's the room Courtney reserved.

Sonny: Damn it. I knew she was involved. I just hoped that she wasn't. Jason was looking pissed.

Jase: Well I know where he is. I am going to go drag his ass back to the warehouse and put a bullet in him. I swear to GOD Sonny he isn't going to see tomorrow.  I will make sure of that myself. Jason takes off to the elevator.

Sonny: Jase Get back over here. We need to discuss this one.

Jase: What's to discuss. I am going up there and dragging his ass out.

Sonny: No you aren't. If you do that then everyone will know. Francis, you go get him. Meet us at the warehouse. Courtney is already there. Jase, you are going back to the penthouse and talk to Liz. Tell Liz we need her help in this one. She needs to call and see where Sarah is staying. Tell her to invite Sarah over for dinner and when she gets there we will deal with her. Jase shakes his head.

Jase: I don't like this. I don't want her involved.

Sonny: Jase all she is going to do is to call her up and invite her over. Max will handle it from there. I will put Marco on the door after Max leaves. We will then sit down to dinner and after dinner. You and I will take a trip to the warehouse and deal with the scum that we have there.

Jase: I guess Sonny, I still don't like it.

Sonny: We will discuss it with Liz then. See if she is willing to help when we get back to the penthouse. They leave the hotel.

Sonny's penthouse

Sonny, and Jason walk in the door. Carly and Liz are still sitting on the couch. Leticia and the boys are upstairs. Liz glances over to the door when she hears it open. She sees Jason walk in and runs over to him. He wraps his arms around her.

Jase: SHHHH Liz, it's ok. We will deal with it all. Sonny and I need to discuss something with you.

Liz: Ok what's up. She takes Jase's hand and sits on his lap after he sits on the couch.

Sonny: You know I don't like to involve women in my work but we need you to call Sarah and have her come to the penthouse. Invite her for dinner. Don't worry, you will never have to see her. Max will take care of that but we need to get her here.

Liz: Ok, I need a phone.

Sonny: You can use the one on the desk Liz stands up and walks over to the desk. She dials the phone.

Liz: Hey Sarah, it's me. I heard you were in town. Would you like to come have some dinner with me? I am staying at Harbor View Towers. Come on up to the penthouse level. Penthouse 4 is the one I'm in. Ok see you in 20 minutes. She hangs up the phone.

Liz to Sonny: She will be here in 20 minutes.

Sonny: Ok, I'll go let Max know. Marco is on his way over too. He goes to the door.

Jase: Liz, this is up to you. It's your sister. What do you want done with her?

Liz: Jase she isn't my sister. She has never been and never will be. I don't care. Just don't tell me what you do. That's all I ask.

Jase: No problem. I just wanted to know if you had any choice.

Liz: The only thing I want to do is face Tom Baker one more time. I want to show him that he didn't break me. That he never will break me.

Jase: Liz, that's not a good idea.

Liz: Jase I need to do it for me. I need to show him that I am fine and that just because he tried he didn't succeed.

Jase: We will work something out. Sonny comes back in.

Sonny: It's all arranged I will go start dinner.

Jase: Sonny she wants to face Tom one more time. I am going to take her to the warehouse so she can.

Sonny: Jase do you think that's a good idea?

Jase: I'll call if I need you. Him and Liz stand up to leave.

Warehouse:

Liz and Jason walk in to the warehouse.

Francis: Liz what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you. Jase looks at Francis.

Jase: They in separate rooms?

Francis: Of Course. Tom is in that room and she is in the room over there.

Jase: OK.

Jase takes Liz over to the room that Tom is in. He opens the door and they walk in.

Tom: Well, well, well, if it isn't Little Lizzy all grown up. Came back to get one more round before your little friend here kills me? He grins smugly.

Liz: Actually, I came to see the scum that you are. To see you one last time and show you that your plan didn't work. You didn't break me. I am way to strong for you and for that. I survived you. I survived a lot after you. I will no longer be ashamed of what you did to me.

Tom: you enjoyed it didn't you?

Liz: You asshole. I was fifteen years old. I hated you now I don't care. What I feel is indifference. I don't care if you live or die. It's not my concern anymore. I just came to show you how strong I am. She walks up to him. One more thing Tom.

Tom: Yeah? She slugs. Jase stands back and lets her do it. She takes a few more punches to his face and one to his stomach. She then looks at him and turns around. Jase and her go to leave.

Liz: Oh 1 more thing. She walks up and gives a swift hard kick to his balls. NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU TAKE ADVATAGE OF A LITTLE GIRL. Rot in hell Tom Baker. She turns and walks out.

Jase: I am proud of you.

Liz: Jase can I ask who else is here.

Jase: It's Courtney.

Liz: Let me see her.

Jase: Ok they walk to the room Courtney is being kept in.

They open the door.

Liz: What Courtney you trying to ruin my life wasn't enough huu? Now you really wanted to hurt me? Well guess what you Lying Bitch. I WIN!!!! He is MINE not yours MINE!!! The best girl won in the end.

Courtney: Yeah Liz you might have won but we all know that in the end you will loose.

Liz: How do you see that? I see me getting the man I want and always wanted. I see you disappearing and not returning forever. I don't see how I could lose it all.

Courtney: Ask yourself why none of your family ever liked you. Ask yourself why you always felt you were the outsider.

Liz: What are you talking about?

Courtney: How did I know Sarah? How did I know to get a hold of her? Think about it. She turns her back. Liz walks over to Jase.

Liz: What the hell is she talking about?

Jase: I don't know Lets go though Dinner should almost be ready. They turn to leave. Liz, I am going to call Benny and have him do some digging on you. See what he can find out, but only if you want too.

Liz: Do it. I need to know and I need to know asap.

Jase: Ok. He picks up his cell phone and calls Benny.

Jase on the phone: Hey Benny it's me. I need you to do a search on Elizabeth and see what you can find out. Courtney said some stuff to her and she wants to see what you can find out.

Benny on the phone: How soon do you want it?

Jase: As soon as you can. Bye. He hangs up. They walk to the Limo and get in. Let's go to dinner. They ride back to Sonny's.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jase and Liz walk in to Sonny's penthouse.

Sonny: So how did it go??

Liz: It went great. I beat the crap out of Tom and told him that he would never be able to break me like he thought.

Sonny: As long as he didn't lay a hand on you.

Liz: Nope not a hand. Jase was right there behind me the whole time.

Sonny: Good. He looks at Jason. Jase, What's wrong?

Jase: Something that Courtney said while Liz and I were in talking to her is bugging me. I am having Benny do some searching for me on Liz. She made it a point to point how to Liz to think about how come she could find Sarah so easily and how come Liz always felt like an outsider in her family.

Sonny: Do you think she knows something else that she isn't telling us?

Jase: Yeah I do. I just wasn't about to push it while Liz was right there.

Sonny: Well let's sit down to dinner and we will deal with it later. Lets just sit and eat as a family that has no worries. That's what Liz needs.

Liz: What I need is for you to stop babying me. I just went and took a few rounds out of Tom Baker tonight. I think I have proved that I can handle my own.

Sonny: Liz, it isn't about that. You know we trust you and stuff. I just want to make sure that whatever Courtney thinks she has on you is accurate before you whatever it is gets you all upset. I hate to see you upset over nothing, that's all. Really if it was anything else I would tell you. He walks over and puts his arm around Liz. Well come on sister, I just spent an hour slaving over a hot stove. Come eat. Make me feel better.

Liz hugs sonny. Fine Sonny I will come eat. They walk to the table. The sit down to eat.

Later that night after Dinner.

Liz: Well Sonny that was delicious.

Sonny: Well Thank you Liz. Carly don't seem to appreciate my cooking anymore.

Liz: Well send her over to eat Jase's cooking for a few days. She will start to appreciate yours again. She laughs.

Jase: My cooking isn't that bad.

Liz: Jase, please, we order out most nights because all you can decently cook is an omelet. Every time you try to cook something else you ruin it. She grins.

Jase: Fine from now on you cook.

Liz: With pleasure. I love to cook. It's one of my favorite past times. Hey Carly I'll make some brownies. Want me to bring some over?

Carly: Please. Sonny doesn't like me eating that stuff says it's bad for me.

Liz: Well if they are so bad for you why does he scarf down half a pan full every time I make them?

Sonny: I just don't want to hurt your feelings. They all start laughing.  Just then the phone rings. Sonny goes to answer it while everyone else tries to compose themselves. When he comes back to the table he doesn't bother to sit down. Hey Jase we need to go deal with Tom. I hate to end this but we need to do this.

Jase: Fine lets go the sooner we go the sooner I come back to Liz. Liz, why don't you go back to the penthouse and find a movie or something you want to watch. When we get back I'll curl up on the couch with you for a while. After that we can go to bed. He grins. Liz gets the hint and in her mind decides to skip the movie. Carly notices this and plans on talking to Liz before she leaves. Jase walks over to Liz and leans down.

Jase: 1 more thing Liz.

Liz: Yeah what's that? She looks up and grins at him.

Jase leans down and whispers in her ear. I want you naked in my bed tonight so don't think about hiding in the guest room. I want you moved into my room by the time I get back. He then gives her a kiss.

Liz is blushing by the time Jason stands back up to his full 6 foot 2 height. The boys leave.

Carly: Ok Liz what was that all about. Why are you so red in the face?

Liz: Nothing Carly. Oh Carly can you come help me move my things??

Carly: Yeah let me just let Leticia know where I will be. She runs up the stairs.

Jason's penthouse:

Carly and Liz walk in.   
  
Carly: Ok Liz, are you and Jase sleeping together?

Liz: CARLY!! She blushes.

Carly: That's the only answer I need. They walk up the stairs and into the guest room. Carefully and in the matter of 20 minutes they move all of Liz's stuff into Jason's room.

Liz: Carly, can you take a trip with me. I want to go get something.

Carly: Sure we just have to take the guards.

Liz: I know I just hope they can stay outside when we get there.

Carly: Liz, where exactly are we going?

Liz: Well I don't want to wear the same old things to bed tonight so I thought we would do a shopping trip tonight to Victoria's Secret.

Carly: Well fine I am always up for a trip there. Sonny loves it when I go there and come back. She gets an evil grin in her eyes.

Liz: Besides Jase gave me his credit card and told me to get some stuff for me and for the penthouse. I figured we could do me tonight and then penthouse another day. I figure we have a few hours to kill. She grins.

Carly: Let's go. I got to get my purse and let Leticia know then we can go.

Warehouse:

In walk Jason and Sonny.

Sonny: Ok Jase which one do we deal with first.

Jase: The first one I want to deal with is Tom. I want to deal with him all by myself though. Why don't you go and see if you can get Courtney to talk while I deal with Tom.

Sonny: Ok. He walks over to the room Courtney is being kept in. Jason walks into the room Tom is in.

Jase: So Tom, what was it about a 15 year old girl that you couldn't resist anyway? She isn't here. You can tell me how good you thought she was.

Tom: Well with it being her first time and all it wasn't that good. That's why I am back. I'm sure she is so much better now isn't she. You are her lover you should know.

Jase: Yeah she is with me now. I will tell you this much Tom. She is the best I have ever had and I don't plan on letting her go. You hurt her when she was younger. I will not stand for that. He pulls his gun. Tom, I am giving you one shot to plead for your life.

Tom: What's the sense in it. You will shoot me anyway.

Jase: Lets see the argument first. Then I will decide.

Tom: I ain't got nothing to say.

Jase: Good. Makes this so much easier on me. He cocks the gun. He fires. 1 shot to the balls. You can hear Tom scream bloody murder.

Jase: That was for what you did when she was fifteen. He aims and fires again. 1 shot to the heart. That is where your heart should have been you sick perverted bastered. He turns and walks out. He walks over to the room that Courtney is in

  


Courtney's room (simultaneous with Jase in Tom's room)

Sonny walks in.

Sonny: Courtney, what should I do with you? First I want to know what you know about Liz. I want to know NOW!!!

Courtney: I am not telling you anything. She spits at Sonny. He walks over and grabs her hair.

Sonny: Listen bitch you don't want to mess with me right now. Tell me what you know and I can promise you it won't be painful. Now If you want to play hardball I can play it. I can make it so painful and excruciating that you will beg me to kill you.

Courtney: I don't think you have it in you Sonny. Jason does all the killing. Just then they hear Tom scream like he is in the same room with them. Then they hear another shot go off.

Sonny: Well Courtney, sounds like Jason has been having fun. But he put him out of his misery too soon for my taste. Just then Jason walks in to Courtney's room.

Jase: Sonny got anything out of her yet?

Sonny: Nope. You want a shot. Her whinny voice is on my nerves already.

Jase: I would love to. He walks over to Courtney. Courtney, you did hear Tom howl didn't you. She nods her head.

Jase: Good that was 1 shot to the balls for raping her at fifteen. Now I thought about leaving him suffering like that till I got done with you but then I decided Nope why should I when I can finish him off right now and get his ugly face out of here. Now Courtney, do you want a painful or peaceful death.

Courtney: Peaceful.

Jase: Good tell me what I need to know. What do you know about Liz?

Courtney: She is adopted. Her true father was Mike. She is Sonny's true sister. Not me.

Sonny looks at Jason.

Jase: Ok then who is her mother? Do you know?

Courtney: It was Adele.

Sonny: She dated her own Brother????

Courtney: Yeah she did.

Jase: You sick bitch. You enjoyed watching her date her brother didn't you?

Courtney: I couldn't have cared less. I knew I wanted you and I knew the way to do it was through Sonny.

Jase: Well you know what you bitch. I am so glad I am done with you. He lifts his gun.   
  
Sonny: Jase let me have the pleasure of this one please.

Jase: How about both of us?

Sonny: Fine I take the cold heart you take the head.

Jase: Sounds good to me. They both aim at their respected targets and fire.

Sonny: On to Miss Webber. Lets see what she has to say about it all.

They leave Courtney's room and walk into the room Sarah is kept in.

Sarah: What do you guys want? I was just meeting my sister for dinner she invited me.

Jase: Don't play Dumb Sarah! We know how you worked with Tom and Courtney to ruin Elizabeth. Well Sarah Game over. You Loose!!! I win. More important, Liz wins. She finally gets the family she deserves and the life she deserves.  Sonny looks at Sarah.

Sonny: First of all Sarah, did you know that she was my sister? Sarah nods her head. You still did this crap to her. Sarah nods her head again Sarah you leave me no choice. You treated my sister like she didn't matter and didn't exist. You treated her like Crap. You will die. Now the whole decision is which one of us gets the pleasure. Jase looks at Sonny.

Jase: You take her. I got to take out Tom and we both took Courtney out. It's only fair you take out Sarah. Sonny nods his head and turns to Sarah. He aims his gun and fires. 1 shot to the heart. She is dead.

Jase: Lets go home. I have to figure out how to break it to Liz that she dated her brother and that you are her brother.

Sonny: We will figure it all out tomorrow. Just go home and enjoy her tonight. They leave the warehouse and get in the Limo.

Meanwhile at Victoria's Secret.

Carly and Liz were having a ball. They walk out of the store loaded down with bags. They climb in the limo and head back to the penthouse.

Harbor View Towers.

The girls get home. They say good-bye to each other. Liz heads into her and Jason's penthouse. She runs upstairs and into hers and Jason's room She quickly goes through the bags and picks out an almost see through night gown. She put the rest of them away. She then goes into the bathroom and jumps in the shower. She quickly showers knowing she don't have much time left to get ready. She gets out and quickly dries off. She throws on the nightgown. She bought it in blue because the color reminded her of Jason's eyes. She then climbs into bed and pulls the covers up to her neck. Just as she gets comfortable she hears the door open downstairs. She then quickly hears it close.   
  
Jase: LIZ!! He calls. She closes her eyes pretending to be asleep.

Jason walks up the stairs and into his room There is Liz laying in his bed asleep. He looks at her more closely. He grins. He thinks to himself. Man she really is trying to fool me pretending to be asleep. He grins to himself as he walks into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Liz opens one eye and watches him from the bed He turns to come back in and she quickly closes her eye. He takes off all his clothes and throws them in the hamper right by the bathroom door.

Jase: Come on Liz I know you aren't sleeping. You can't fool me. She rolls over onto her side so that he doesn't see her smile. OK if you want to play that way. He grins. He climbs into bed next to her and rolls over so that she can feel every inch of his body. He runs his hand across her breast. She moans.

Jase: Told you that you weren't sleeping. She rolls over into his arms, and he kisses her. As he rubs his tongue along her bottom lip she opens her mouth. He quickly thrusts his tongue in her mouth. She moans as she feels his tongue inside her mouth. She starts running her hands up and down his huge biceps. He feels what she is wearing. He breaks the kiss.

Jase: I thought I said I wanted you naked in my bed? Not in… he turns the lamp on and pulls the covers away… this almost non-existent nightgown. She rolls over on to her back.

Liz: Then take it off. She grins. He grabs the bottom of her nightgown and pulls it up. She lifts her hips to get it up past the hips and then sits up as he pulls the nightgown off. He looks at her

Jase: Man Liz every time I look at you I am amazed that you want me. How did I get so lucky? You are amazing.

Liz looks at him. Man I feel the same way about you. I look at you and think to myself that you can have anyone that you want. Why would you choose me? He grins at her.

Jase: I chose you because you are the one that I love. You are the one that I have come to realize that I can't live without.

Liz: Jase I can't live without you either. You are what makes me alive and make me wake up every morning. Jase as much as I love you and want to do this, we have 1 small problem

Jase: What's that?

Liz: I am not on the pill and we didn't use anything last time.

Jase: What's the problem?

Liz: I might be pregnant.

Jase: So would that be so bad? You having my kid?

Liz: Jase are you saying what I think you are saying?

Jase: What I am saying is I would love if you had my baby. I have always pictured you having my kid. When Courtney got pregnant, she didn't even tell me about it. At least not until after she lost it. I have always regretted that. I have always known I wanted to be a father after I lost Michael. All I know is that I could never hate a child.

Liz: Jase I know how you feel about kids. Can you honestly tell me that if Courtney had your baby you still would have ended things with her?

Jase: Liz, I can't answer that hon. All I can answer is that I am glad I have you know. Yes, I regret not having that baby, but Liz no matter what happened in the past my future lies with you. How would you feel if you ended up pregnant?

Liz: Jase there is nothing I would like more than to have your baby, I just think it's a little too soon. We just got back together. After hearing you talk though, maybe we shouldn't wait.

Jase: Liz, there is something I have to tell you. I am not sure how you will react. You need to know this though. Sonny is actually your brother.

Liz: What?

Jase: You were adopted as a baby your father was Mike and your mom is Adele.

Liz: I am Sonny's biological sister?

Jase: Yes.

Liz: That explains so much about my life. She starts to grin. Now I know I have a family that loves me.

Jase: Liz think about this. If you are Sonny's sister that makes Ric…

Liz: My Brother?? God I slept with my brother?? She looks at Jason. Jase I need a few minutes to absorb this.

Jase: I figured that. I was going to tell you tomorrow but since we were talking about kids and stuff I didn't want this secret to be between us at all.

Liz leans over and kisses Jason. Thank you for that Jase.

Jase: No problem, I will go get a beer. Do you want anything?

Liz: A can of coke please.

Jase: No problem. He disappears from the bedroom.

Liz thinking to herself. I am Sonny's sister and sleeping with Ric means I slept with my own brother. That is just wrong. Just then Jason's cell rings. Liz leans down to grab it.

Liz: Jason Morgan's Phone.

Benny on the phone: Liz, is Jase right there?

Liz: He's downstairs want me to get him?

Benny: Please.

Liz: Ok she gets up and throws Jase's t-shirt on and grabs the cell off the bed. She walks out and runs into Jason as he is coming up the stairs.

Liz: Benny is on the phone for you.

Jase: Thanks Hon he grabs the phone from her. Benny, what can I do for you? Liz goes back to the bedroom with her coke. She climbs into bed and grabs the book she had sitting on the bedside table. Just as she opens to the page she was on Jase walks in.

Jase: Hey Liz, guess what this might make you feel a little better. Benny did some digging and found out that Ric isn't Sonny's brother at all.

Liz: You mean Ric wasn't his brother? I didn't sleep with my own brother?

Jase: no, you didn't.

Liz wraps her arms around Jase. That is great news Jase. Now I don't feel so disgusted. She kisses him.

Jase: Let me put my beer down. I don't want to spill it hon. She grins. He sets his beer down and goes back in for another kiss. The kiss soon gets heated. He breaks away. Liz what are we going to do about protection. I don't have any condoms here. There was no need for them. Liz grins.

Liz: I thought you said you wanted me to have your baby.

Jase: Yeah but you also said it's too soon.

Liz: Yeah but I also said that after hearing you talk about how much you want a kid I decided it wasn't too soon. Jase leans over the side of the bed and into the drawer beside the bed.

Jase: Liz, I have had this for years. I hid it when Courtney moved in so she didn't see it; she didn't even know that it was here. In his hand is a little black box. Liz, you are the light of my life. I love you more than life itself. Liz, will you do the honor of being my wife and never leaving me again?

Liz has tears in her eyes. Jase do you really mean it? You want me to be your wife.

Jase: I have had wanted you to be my wife for the past 4 years. Courtney was all about me trying to get past you. I realized that it wouldn't work but by then you had moved on with Ric so I stayed with her until I couldn't handle it anymore. You have always been the one for me. The one that I wanted more than life itself.

Liz grins. Jase of course I will marry you. She is excited. She starts to kiss him again. It soon becomes heated and they make the most hot passionate love that either one of them has ever had. Liz could swear she felt their souls join together that night. She fell asleep in her arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

The next morning Jason and Liz wake up in each others arms. He looks down with a big grin at the beautiful woman in his arms.

Jase: Good morning wife.

Liz: Good morning Husband. She grins. Jase can I ask why you are calling me your wife? We aren't married yet.

Jason smiles at her. I am calling you my wife because in my mind you are already my wife. I can't wait until it's legal and official.

Liz: Jase we are going to have to let everyone know. Not everyone is going to be happy for us.

Jase: If they aren't that is their problem. All that should matter is that we are happy. I love you and you love me. That is all that matters to me. What about you.

Liz: Jason all that matters to me is that finally we are where we are suppose to be. Right here in each others arms. You do know we have to talk to Sonny first and then to the Quartermains?

Jase: Yeah I do. I figure Sonny and Carly won't be too much of a problem, and Lila and Emily shouldn't be a problem. The only Quartermain I see being a problem is Edward and I will just put it that if he can't accept us then he isn't invited. It's our day. Liz, who are you going to have walk you down the isle. Sonny is going to be my best man.

Liz: I was hoping to have either Francis, or Johnny do it or both. Maybe Luke. I will talk to Luke first then Francis and Johnny.

Jase: Ok. Just then his cell phone rings.

Jase on the phone: Morgan. Ok we will be there in 20 minutes. He hangs up the phone. As much as I am loving this Hun we are requested next door for breakfast. They get up. Hey Liz I still have to tell Sonny about Rick. We can break it to him about Rick first and then the engagement.

Liz: Sounds good. After that we can go to the Quartermains and get that out of the way. I still want to tell Audrey though. She has been my grandmother and the only one that cared for me most of my life.

Jase: Ok. Now finish getting ready we are on a time schedule. I want to come back here and spend the afternoon with you. You do know that one of these days I will have to go back into the warehouse don't you?

Liz: yeah I do. Just don't remind me. I like having you home with me all the time but I think it will get where we need time to ourselves away from each other. Jason nods his head.

Jase: I don't know about you but you are already on mine. He says Jokingly. She gives him a gentle slap. He fakes a painful face. She grins and they head over to Sonny's.

Sonny's Penthouse.

Jason and Liz walk in. Sonny we are here. Where are you guys. Carly comes down with a huge smile and Sonny comes out of the kitchen.

Carly: So Liz how was it last night?

Liz: We will discuss that later right now Jase and I want to discuss some things with you and Sonny.

Sonny: Ok what is it.

Jase: First off Sonny I told Liz about our discovery last night. Sonny nods his head. Benny then called me last night after that. Sonny he found out that Ric wasn't your brother at all.

Sonny: What do you mean he wasn't my brother?

Jase: That's what Benny said.

Sonny: Well I bet that made Liz feel much better.

Liz: It did.

Carly: What are you guys all talking about.

Sonny: Carly I found out last night that Liz is my actual sister. Not half sister but full-fledged sister.

Carly: Well that's great. Is that all I am hungry.

Jase: There is one more thing.

Carly: Well get on with it.

Jase: Liz and I are engaged. Sonny I want you as my best man and Carly can I get Michael to be the ring-bearer?

Carly: Yeah of course. Congrats man. I am so happy for the both of you.

Liz: Thank you. It was so sweet last night.

Carly: Well Liz come on show it to me. I have to see this ring. Liz holds up her left hand. OH MY GOD JASE it's so gorgeous. Where did you ever get that ring?

Jase: In Italy. I have had it since I was there. I hid it while Courtney lived in the penthouse. It was at the warehouse in my desk drawer through that whole mess. He grins. So I did well Carly.

 Carly: Are you crazy. The ruby in it instead of a diamond as the main stone.

Jase: Actually Carly, it's red glass made in Italy. There is the diamonds and emeralds around it. I thought of it and automatically though of Liz. I just never could give it to Courtney. It didn't seem right.

Carly: I can see why. Any special meaning for the glass though?

Liz: Yeah he brought me a piece back from Italy when he went. I still have it.

Jase: Do you?

Liz: Yeah it's in that box on the dresser. Along with a few other mementos from our past together.

Jase: Maybe I should go through that and see what you are hiding.

Liz: it has the card that you got me with the jacket for Christmas that year and a letter that you wrote me. I also dried one of the flowers you gave me. It's in there too.

Jase: I guess that's fine then. Liz grins at him

Carly: We will talk later Liz when the boys aren't around. Speaking of that, Jase when do you go back to work? Our girl needs a break from you.

Sonny: Well anytime he's ready he is welcome back.

Jase: I was going to start back next week if that's ok with you?

Sonny: The sooner the better. I have been trying to go over the contracts instead of you and I don't know how you do that. Jase grins. It took me awhile too.

Sonny: Hey well I am thinking about it. Liz do you need a new job?

Liz: I don't know why?

Sonny: I need a new receptionist at the warehouse. You wouldn't have to work with Jase at all just with me sis.

Liz: Let me think about it. Right now I have a wedding to plan and we have to go to the Quartermains yet today.

Sonny: Ok speaking of breakfast lets go eat. They all get up and head for the table.

Quartermain house 2 hours later.

Liz knocks on the door.

Reginald Answers the door.

Reginald: Miss Webber, Miss Quartermain, what can I do for you?

Jase: Is the family in?

Reginald: Yep Tracy came home with her son Dylan.

Jase: Great more trouble.

Reginald: Come on in. They are all in the living room.

Jase looks to Liz as the enter the house. Just before the enter the living room he looks at her. Are you ready for this?

Liz: Yep lets do it. They enter the living room.

Emily: Grandfather leave Dylan alone. He just got in. Let him be in peace.

Jase: Hey Emily!! Emily turns along with the rest of the family.

Emily: Jase you're here. I didn't think you would be here when the whole family is here.

Jase: Liz and I came over because we have an announcement to make.

Edward: Well spit it out. We don't have all day.

Lila: Edward dear leave him alone. What is it Jason.

Jason: Liz and I are engaged.

Edward: Liz dear are you insane marrying this hoodlum?

Liz: Mr. Quartermain with all do respect sir, you haven't given Jason a chance. You don't know him. He is a sweet guy.

Edward: Yeah that's why he works for Sonny Corinthos.

Liz: Mr. Quartermain if you do not like Sonny then you don't like me. I am Sonny's sister. I was just informed of this a few days ago. He will always be a part of our lives. If any of you don't like it, then don't come to the wedding. Emily, I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?

Emily: I would be honored we have sooooooo much to do. When is the wedding?

Liz: We haven't set a date yet. He just proposed last night.

Lila: Well Congratulations and welcome to the family Liz.

Liz: Thank you Mrs. Quartermain.

Lila: You can call me Grandma now after all you are marrying my grandson.

Liz: Ok Grandma. We have to go. We have to talk to Audrey yet and I want to go see Luke and ask if he will walk me down the isle.

Tracy decides to speak up at that point.

Tracy: Why don't you ask your father? That sounds like a dad's job.

Liz: Well Luke has been the most proximate father figure in my life. My adoptive father treated me like I was nothing and we haven't informed Mike yet about him being my father. I have decided that if Luke won't do it then Johnny or Francis will. Sonny can't since he is Jason's best man.

Tracy: Well I guess being Sonny Corintho's sister isn't too bad if you can handle being shot at every day of your life.

Jason: Tracy Shut Up. You come home once every 10 years and think we should all fall at your feet. You are just like Edward. Now I know why I don't come here. I will not bother coming back here as long as you are here. You either Grandfather. Matter of fact neither of you are invited to the wedding. Dylan welcome home. If you want you can come. Ned I would like to talk to you a minute.

Ned: Sure.

Jase: Liz why don't you call Carly and Carly, Emily, and you can spend the day getting started on wedding plans.

Liz: Jase the first thing is we need a date.

Jase: You pick it. Whatever date you pick I am sure will be fine. If you want me to wear a tux just let me know. For you, I will wear it. Make this day what you want. Don't worry about price. You have my credit card. Just charge it. Just then Sonny walks in.

Jase: Sonny, what are you doing here?

Sonny: Well Carly wanted to come and make sure Liz is ok and I came to check on you. Liz don't worry about price. It's the least I can do for my sister. I'll pay for it all.

Liz: Sonny I can't ask you to do that.

Sonny: You didn't I offered. Now accept it and you Emily, and Carly go shopping. He grins. I have to go to the warehouse.

Jase: I need to talk to Ned, then I will go into the warehouse for awhile. I will be home by 6 Liz.

Liz: Ok Lets go girls. They leave. Sonny soon leaves.

Ned and Jase step out into the foyer.

Ned: What do you need Jase?  
  
Jase: I want a live entertainer at the wedding. We can't have a DJ and I don't know who to get.

Ned: Well there is this Country singer that is just getting back into music after taking time off after his own wedding and start of family. He has a baby boy by the way. I can contact him and see if he would be willing to do it.

Jase: That's fine. Tell him to bring anyone he wants. Expense isn't anything to worry about.

Ned: Ok.

Jase: I gotta go. I'm gonna call Liz and make sure she doesn't have to worry about entertainment then.

Ned: Ok no problem. Jase leaves.

The Girls at Kelly's

Carly reaches into her bag and pulls out a notebook.

Carly: Ok first things first. What's the date going to be?

Liz: I don't know. I was thinking October 14.

Emily digs out a calendar. Ok October 14. What time?

Liz: How about Sunset?

Carly: sunset? I take it you don't want a church wedding?

Liz: Neither Jase nor I have any affiliation with any churches.

Carly: Well how about Queen of Angels. Sonny and I use that for a lot of things.

Liz: We will have to ask Jase how he feels about a church wedding.

Just then Liz's cell rings.

Liz: Hello? Hey Jase what's up? Miss me already?

Jase on the phone: Well yeah but I just wanted to tell you that Ned is taking care of the entertainment. He is bringing in some country star he is just going to need a date.

Liz: We figured October 14. Oh Jase while you are on the phone, do you want a church wedding?

Jase: Hun, it doesn't matter to me whatever you want. I would be happy going to Vegas and getting married in front of Elvis as long as it is with you as my bride.

Liz: Jase that is so beautiful also are we going to say our own vows or what?

Jase: Lets do our own. It's more personal.

Liz: That's fine.

Jase: Ok I am on my way into the warehouse now for awhile. Call me if you need anything. If not I will see you at 6 and we will go out for dinner and celebrate. Make reservations at the PC Grill will you. I will see if Sonny and Carly want to join us. Never mind, I will make the reservations myself. Love you.

Liz: Love you to Hun. They hang up.

Liz: I guess book the church. Oh and entertainment is being taken care of by Ned. He is hiring some country artist to sing. We are saying our own vows too.

Carly takes notes on all of that.

Carly: Ok. Colors. What colors do you want?

Liz: Well Blue like Jase's eyes.

Carly: Ok so we want Sky blue. It's about the closest.

Emily: How about Lilac. It's a light purple?

Carly: Sounds good to me. What about you Liz?

Liz: Fine with me.

Carly: ok so maid of honor is Emily. Best man is Sonny, Ring bearer is Michael. Who is the flower girl?

Liz: Well that was the other thing I wanted to talk to Luke about and see if Lulu could do it.

Carly: Ok so next stop is Luke's. They get up pay their bill and leave.

Luke's

Liz: Hey Luke you here?

Luke: In the back darling. What do you need?

Liz: Can you come out? I need to talk to you about something.

Luke walks out.

Luke: What's up darling?

Liz: Jason and I are getting married and I would like to know if you would walk me down the isle and if Lulu could be my flower girl?

Luke: Darlin' I would love to walk you down the isle and of course Lulu can be your flower girl. Guess I need to get out my tux and dust it off huu?

Liz: Yeah, it's October 14 at the Queen of Angels Church. We don't have a time yet.

Luke: Ok I'll keep the date open. Now about the reception.

Liz: We were thinking renting out the no name for the night. Jase talked to Ned and Ned was contacting a singer in Nashville to see if he would come entertain for the night.

Luke: Country? Darlin' you know I'm a blues man.

Liz: Jase was the one that made that decision but you know that I do like country and from what Jase says the guy sounds like one that already has a deal just took some time off after he was married himself and is now trying to get back into the swing of things.

Luke: Whatever you want darlin' just know that I will be there for you.

Liz: Thank you Luke. She hugs him.

Luke: No problem Oh Darlin' incase I forgot to tell you Congrats!!! He better treat you good.

Liz: He does. She leaves and gets back into the Limo where Carly and Emily are waiting. Ok so Luke has agreed to give me away and to let Lulu be the flower girl.

Carly: Great. Ok we need to get Queen of Angels booked so that we have a time and place and get the invitations ordered. This is going to have to be a by invitation only thing.

Liz: that's what I thought. Why don't we pick up some Bridal books then go to the church. Now it is June right?

Carly: Yeah June 17. You have just less than 4 months. We need to order invitations within 2 weeks.

Liz: Ok lets get the church booked and at least part of a guest list drawn up so we know about how many people we are inviting.

Carly: Ok sounds good. They stop at the local bookstore. They buy every bridal magazine they can find. Then get back into the limo and head to queen of angels church.

Later that night.

Liz is back at the penthouse with Carly.

Carly: Ok I need to talk to Sonny and find out if we have to invite the heads of the five families or not yet but right now we have Lila, Monica, Alan, Emily, Luke and Lulu, Audrey, Me and Sonny of course, Alexis, Ned, Dylan, and Nicholas. Is there anyone else you can think of?

Liz: Mike, we should invite him and Bobbie. Carly writes those names down.

Carly: Ok so right now we have 18 people that's not many. Just then Jase and Sonny walk in.

Carly: Oh good Sonny do we invite the 5 families to the wedding and the reception?

Sonny: Yeah we need to as much as I don't want to.

Carly: Ok. How many people is that do you know off the top of your head Sonny?

Sonny: Well that's the 5 heads, their wives and bodyguards so I would say at least 20. Why?

Carly: Trying to get a head count and get invitations ordered.

Sonny: Ok. So what date did we settle on then?

Liz: October 14 at 4 pm at the Queen of Angels Church. The reception is at the No Name. We already rented it out for a private party that night.

Sonny: Sounds like you guys got a lot done.

Carly: Please, we still have to do dresses, and flowers, centerpieces; you need to figure out security. I'm putting you in charge of that Sonny. He nods. We still also need to figure out a honeymoon spot, a caterer, a bartender or 2, and that's just the beginning. Sonny, you Jase, and Michael need to get fitted for tuxedos. Liz tomorrow we call Luke and Emily and go dress shopping. Liz nods her head. But right now I am hungry.

Sonny: I know I am on my way to make dinner.

Jase: Sonny don't worry about it. I made reservations for 8 tonight at the grill to celebrate. Lets all go get ready. It is quarter after 6 now.

Sonny nods his head. Liz and Jase go back to their penthouse and everyone gets ready for dinner.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

2 months later.

The wedding plans are coming along. The church is booked. The dresses bought invitations bought and sent. The RSVP's starting to come in. The Caterer booked cake bought, entertainment booked and all that was left was a honeymoon destination that Jason said he was taking care of that.

Carly and Liz were sitting around Jason's penthouse one day. Liz looked at the Calendar. August 20 it read. All of a sudden Liz's mind started to run. When was the last time she had her cycle? She couldn't remember. She reached into her purse and dug out the calendar she keeps track of it on. She realizes she hasn't had one since May. That doesn't seem right. She looks again.

Liz: CARLY!!!!!!!! Carly come in on the run.

Carly: What is it. I was in the kitchen looking for something to snack on.

Liz: We have to go to the drug store.

Carly: Why?

Liz: I think I am pregnant.

Carly squeals with delight. First of all lets skip that and call and see if Dr. Meadows can get you in today. Second of all calm down it's probably just stress from the wedding planning.

Liz: That's what I thought too until I looked at the Calendar and realized I haven't had one since May.

Carly: Ok Liz. Call Dr. Meadows and see if she can get you in.

Liz goes to the phone and calls. A few minutes later she gets off the phone.

Liz: She can see me at 2:00 it is 1:30 now. Jase will be home from work at 6 again. I need to be back by then.

Carly: Don't worry you will be. They go out and get Johnny.

Carly: Johnny Liz has a check up at the hospital today at 2 we need a ride in.

Johnny: No problem Mrs. Corinthos. We can leave right now. Johnny, Marco, Liz and Carly all head down to the limo.

Dr. Meadows office.

Dr. Meadows, ok Miss Webber, when was your last cycle?

Liz: Call me Liz Dr. Meadows and I haven't had one since May. I got engaged in June and I thought with all the stress of planning a wedding I was just late I just realized today I haven't had a cycle in awhile.

Dr. Meadows: Ok well we will take a urine sample and draw some blood. The results should be back in a few hours if you want to wait.

Liz: As long as I can leave here by 5 then it will be fine.

Dr. Meadows: I'll put a rush on it. Liz. She goes out and has a phlebotomist come in to draw some blood. Liz gives a urine sample and Carly comes in to wait with Liz.

Carly: Have you and Jason started talking about if you wanted kids?

Liz: Yeah we talked about it in June. Actually right before he proposed we talked about it.

Carly: Knowing Jase he said he wanted kids didn't he?

Liz: Yeah he said he did any time either it happened or I wanted to. We just never decided when we should.

Carly: Well maybe that was decided for you.

Liz: that bedroom right by Jason's room is the one I think I am going to turn into the nursery if I am. I want to paint a mural on the wall.

Carly: Liz, sounds like you are hoping to be pregnant.

Liz: Now that I might be, yeah Carly I am hoping I am. Just then Dr. Meadows comes back in.

Dr. Meadows: Liz, I rushed your tests through; the results are back already and Congratulations. You are pregnant. I want to do an ultrasound and see how far along you actually are.

Liz: Ok. When do you want to do the ultrasound?

Dr. Meadows: I can do it right now if you want. Now Carly can either be in here with you or she can wait in the hall for you.

Liz: I would like her in here with me.

Carly: Really?

Liz: Yes, but you have to stay quiet about me being pregnant. You can't even tell Sonny. I want to tell Jason first and in my own way.

Carly: Fine but you know I won't be able to keep it a secret for long.

Liz: I know I know. Dr. Meadows lets do the ultrasound so that I can leave. Dr. Meadows nods.

Half an hour later they are on their way out of the hospital.

Carly: What do you want to do?

Liz: She looks at her watch. 4:30. Can we stop at the store real quick?

Carly: Yeah why?

Liz: I need to pick something up and get my prenatal vitamins filled.

Carly: Ok no problem

They stop at the store.

Jason's Penthouse.

Liz: 20 minutes to 6. Carly I need your help can you wrap this stuff she hands Carly the bag. The paper is in the bag too I want to use. I have to go get dinner in the oven.

Carly sits down and starts wrapping the gifts.  She laughs as she pulls out the baby bottles, the baby bib that says Daddy's little devil and a matching one that says Daddy's little princess. She then pulls out a Pacifier and the plain wrapping paper. She wraps everything for Liz.

Carly: Ok Liz, it's all wrapped, I am going to go home call me later.

Liz: I am sure we will be over later. You know he is going to want to tell Sonny.

Carly: Yeah I am sure he is. Do you know how hard it will be for me not to tell Sonny now?

Liz: I know but do it for me would you. Just then Jase walks in the door. Jase you are home early. She quickly grabs the gifts off the table and goes into the kitchen. She walks out with a beer and a glass of water.

Liz: I just put dinner in the oven. It won't be ready for about half an hour. Here's a beer.

Jase: Thanks Liz. I got done early so I figured that I would come home. Come sit down and relax. You have been running so much I am shocked you aren't passed out right now.

Liz looks at Jase. Just a minute let me go check dinner. She goes into the kitchen and comes out with a bag behind her back.

Liz: Jase, I got you something today.

Jase: Liz you didn't have to. Just having you is enough.

She hands the bag to Jason.

Liz: Jase just open the gifts.

Jase: Ok if it is so important to you. He reaches in and grabs the first one out of the bag. She knows it's not the bibs or the pacifier. He opens it.

Jase: Baby Bottles?? He reaches in for the second and opens it. Pacifier. Liz am I sensing a theme here? He reaches the third present. He opens it. Baby Bibs. Liz are you?

Liz: Yes, about 6 weeks along.

Jase: Really?? He gets the biggest grin on his face. I am going to be a daddy??? I can't believe it. He lifts her up and kisses her. We have to go tell Sonny.

Liz: Ok let me go turn the oven down so dinner doesn't burn.

Jase: Turn it off we are going out to Celebrate. She runs in and grabs the meal out of the oven and throws it in the fridge.

Liz: Ok she says as she comes out of the kitchen lets go. They go over to sonny and Carly's. Jase don't even bother to knock.

He throws open the door.   
  
Jase: SONNY!!! CARLY!!!! Carly comes down the stairs and Sonny out of the kitchen.

Sonny: Jase. What is up man? You need to calm down.

Jase: Liz is pregnant. I am going to be a father.

Sonny: Congrats Man! I am happy for you. Carly comes over and hugs Jason as Sonny hugs Liz.

Sonny: How far along are you Liz?

Liz? About 6 weeks.

Sonny: The night he proposed?

Liz: I think so it felt different that night. It felt like our souls connected that night Sonny.

Carly: That's how it felt the night I got pregnant with Morgan too Liz. I'll bet you it was that night.

Jase: Lets all go out to Celebrate!!!!!! Sonny nods his head. How about the No-Name?

Sonny agrees. They all head out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Carly: Liz, it is 2 weeks to your wedding. How do you feel?

Liz: I feel great. I am not even nervous.

Carly: Give it time. It usually comes just before the wedding itself. For me it was about 10 minutes before we were ready to walk down the isle. I am telling you now though Liz it is the best thing I would have done. I am telling you this so that if the fear hits, you can come to me.

Liz: Thanks Carly, but I don't think it will. Jase is the one that I have wanted to be with for the past 4 years. I can't believe that finally after Slick Ric, and Courtney and everything, that I am getting my happy ever after. It almost feels too good to be true. I keep thinking that something is going to happen. Things are running too smooth, I mean Jase and I are getting married in 2 weeks and Sonny is giving him a month off for a honeymoon, and we have this little one (she sets her hands on her stomach) on the way. Why do I feel like something is going to go wrong?

Carly: Just remember one thing. He loves you with all his heart. I don't see him doing anything to ruin that. All you need to care about is that you guys love each other. That is the most important thing in the relationship.

Liz: I know but it's just a gut feeling I have. I mean I know that Tom is taken care of, and Courtney and Sarah are out of our lives, but no one ever told me what they did to Ric. Why do I feel like he is going to try something?

Carly: Liz, Sonny promised me and you  both that Ric wouldn't be a problem. I bet you that Sonny and Jase are going to have security so tight that you might need an invitation to get into your own wedding.

Liz starts to laugh. Hey I am bored sitting here. Lets go out to Kelly's or something for dinner.

Carly: Sounds good. With you being pregnant Sonny is on that health food kick again.

Liz: I know. I love my brother and all but come on. I need other stuff, like Candy, or Kelly's Apple Pie. She starts to grin.

Carly: Lets go. We will get extra whipped cream on it too. Carly grins.

Warehouse:

Jase: Sonny can you come in here for a minute? He yells out the door.

Sonny: Jase, what's up?

Jase: I have a bad feeling about something. Sonny something is going to go wrong. I just know it.

Sonny: Jase, just relax everything's fine. Everything is planned for the wedding. Liz is happy and healthy along with the baby. You are happy, for the first time in a long time. No one is threatening the territory right now. What could go wrong?

Jase: That's just it Sonny, it's all running too smooth.

Sonny: Whatever. Anyway, we are going out next Friday.

Jase: For what?

Sonny: The five families are throwing you a bachelor party and we need to go since it's for you. Now the question is which guards do we put on the girls?

Jase: Well I would like to keep Marco and Johnny on them but I know at least Johnny would want to go to the party.

Sonny: Let's talk to Johnny first. Just then Sonny's cell rings.

Sonny: Hello? What's up? We'll be right there. Jase that was Benny, Lansing is back in town. I don't know what for but I don't like it.

Jase: I told you Sonny. It was too smooth.

Sonny: Benny said that he walked right into his office though and demanded that Benny call me.

Jase: Well let's go see what he wants. Jase stands up and they walk out of Jason's office.

Benny's office.

In walk Sonny and Jason. Ric is sitting in a chair across from Benny and Benny is behind his desk.

Sonny: Ok Lansing, I thought I made it clear I didn't want you back in town.

Ric: I came back to get Liz. I know that she still loves me and I love her. We belong together.

Jase: Sorry Ric, you lost. We are getting married in 2 weeks and she is having my baby. We are blessedly happy together, but if you want you can see for yourself.

Sonny: Yeah why don't you come over for dinner tonight. See for yourself how happy she is without you.

Ric: Mark my words Morgan she will be mine. He gets up and leaves.

Jase: I told you Sonny something was going to go wrong.

Sonny: Just relax everything will be fine.

Jase: Sonny, how can you be so sure?

Sonny: Because I have faith. Lets go home to our girls. You have to tell Liz that Ric is back in town.

Jase: I know and I don't want to. It will destroy her.

Sonny: Not if you don't let it. The whole thing with Tom didn't destroy her Ric wont either. We won't let him. Sonny grins.

Jase: I wish I could be as sure as you. They leave the building.

Sonny's Penthouse:

Sonny: Honey, I'm home.

Liz: How was your day sweetie?

Sonny: Liz you aren't my honey.

Liz: Sorry Sonny it's a habit. Where is Jase?

Sonny: Right behind me. Jase walks in.

Liz: Ok Jase, what's wrong. She knows something's wrong by the look on his face.

Jase: Ric is back in town.

Liz: So, he's back in town. What's the matter with that.

Jase: He says he is going to get you back and wont take no for an answer.

Liz: Not willingly he wont and I don't think he can get close enough to take me unwillingly. She grins. Jase come her. He walks over to where she is sitting on the couch. He sits down next to her. Jase, I am happier than I have ever been. Carly was asking if the wedding jitters were kicking in yet and they aren't I have faith that nothing will hurt us. You need to have it too. Jase I love you. You love me. We both love this baby. That's all that matters in the end.

Jase: I wish I could say the same thing Liz but I am scared to death that something is going to happen and cause us to postpone the wedding.

Liz: Jase, I love you and nothing, I repeat NOTHING will cause us to not get married. We will be getting married in 2 weeks and going on our honeymoon where ever that is. Jase, that is all that you need to worry about. I know you haven't written your vows yet. That's what you need to worry about.

Jase: Trust me honey, everything will be fine when it comes to my vows. It's all under control. Also, I talked to the entertainer. His name is Bryan White. H was asking if he could bring his wife. The day we chose to get married is their anniversary too.

Liz: I have no problems with him bringing her. The whole band can bring their wives and any kids if they want.

Jase: That's what I told him.

Liz: We just need the number for headcount for the caterer.

Jase: He is supposed to be getting back to me tomorrow with a number.

Liz: Great. Now can we go home.

Then next day:

Jase is sitting at his office in the warehouse trying to work on his coffee invoices when the phone rings.

Jase: Jason Morgan's office.

Guy on the phone: Yeah I am calling for Bryan White. I was suppose to give you a headcount of people that he wants to bring. The total is 22 all together. 6 are kids. 3 of the kids don't need any food they are babies and need baby food which they are bringing.

Jase: Ok Oh can you call, (212)342-5434? My wife wanted to talk to him about something.

Man on the phone: Sure no problem. Jase hangs up the phone.

Jason continues to go over coffee invoices after that.

Jason's Penthouse

Liz is sitting at the table working on her vows when the phone rings.

Liz: Hello?

Man on the Phone: Yeah I am supposed to talk to a Liz Webber. I am Bryan White.

Liz: Hello, you must be the singer for my wedding. I am Liz.

Bryan: Yeah that's me. I was told by my manager that you wanted to talk to me?

Liz: Yeah, I had a couple of questions. Are you playing at the church too or just the reception?

Bryan: I can do both if you want.

Liz: I would love that. Also I have been trying to write my vows and I think that the vows would be better coming from one of your songs.

Bryan: Let me guess Love is the Right Place or What did I do to Deserve you? Am I Right?

Liz: Yeah Love is the right place.

Bryan: Ok we can do this a number of ways. If you want I can come into town early and we can work on it with you singing? We can just write down the main of what you want out of the song, or I can sing them. Which would you rather do?

Liz: Well since I can't sing a lick that knocks that one out.

Bryan: How about if I just sing the song then.

Liz: Sounds good. I'm sure my soon to be husband has it but do you have a headcount yet?

Bryan: Yeah 22 if that isn't too many. I want to bring my wife and son. Don't worry he isn't old enough to need to eat the catered food.

Liz: Bryan if I can call you that don't worry about numbers I just needed it for the headcount. Bring your whole family for all I care. The more we get to come the less it will cost.

Bryan: Ok I just wanted to be sure. I will be in town on the 12th with my wife. We are going to make it a second honeymoon so we will stick around after the wedding but my brother will be taking the baby home with him after the wedding.

Liz: you know what, let me talk to Jason's business partner, I might have someplace for you to go for a second honeymoon instead of Port Charles NY. Is there a number I can reach you at?

Bryan: Yeah call me at 615-359-8585 and let me know.

Liz copies down the number. Ok I should be able to call you back within an hour and let you know.

Bryan: Ok Thank you. You are so nice.

Liz: Well thank you. Let me contact Sonny and see what I can do.

Bryan: Talk to you later. The hang up.

Liz dials Sonny's personal office number.

Sonny: Hello?

Liz: Sonny, I got a question for you.

Sonny: What's up?

Liz: The musician that is playing my wedding is celebrating his anniversary the same day as our wedding and I thought as part of a thank you that we could set up that cabin in Puerto Rico for him and his wife for a week?

Sonny: Sure. Let me call down there and tell them down there to get the cabin set up. They can also use our jet and I'll have someone meet them at the airstrip when they fly down. How does that sound?

Liz: Sounds great. Thanks Sonny. I gotta call him back now and let him know.

Sonny: No problem sis.

The hang up. She calls Bryan White back and tells him its set.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The day of the wedding has finally arrived. Liz is feeling so self-conscious because of her being pregnant. Carly has been all morning trying to calm Liz down.

Liz: Carly why would he want to marry me? I am fat.

Carly: Liz honey, you are pregnant. You aren't fat. He loves you. Lets get you ready for the wedding. Come on let me do your hair.

Liz: Carly, I'm not sure about this. I mean look at me. She points to her stomach. All of a sudden there is a knock on the door. Carly goes to answer it. Bryan is standing there along with his wife.

Bryan: Hey is Liz here? I have something to ask her and Erika wanted to meet the bride to be. Oh my god my bad manners. Carly Corinthos this is Erika my wife. Erika honey this is Carly Corinthos. She is married to Sonny.

Erika: Oh yeah I met Sonny and Jason both are such nice guys. You must be proud of them both Carly.

Carly: I am thank you. Liz is having a few problems this morning.

Erika: Maybe I can help. I went through the cold feet when I married Bryan here.

Carly: I don't know. She is 5 months pregnant right now and feeling very self-conscious.

Erika: Trust me, I can handle that. It wasn't that long ago I was where she is only I wasn't a bride to be. I was married to a musician who gets teenage girls hanging all over him and throwing themselves at him. Let me see what I can do.

Carly: Sure come on up. Bryan, I'll send her down as soon as I can.

Bryan: Just tell her, I will catch up with her at the church can Erika catch a ride with you if I leave her here?

Carly: Yeah no problem. Come on Erika lets see if we can calm the bride down enough to do her makeup and hair. Her nails aren't done yet either.  They head upstairs to where Liz is at.

Carly: Liz, we have company. She announces when they walk in. Liz this is Erika White, Bryan White's wife. She wanted to meet the happy bride. Erika this is Liz Webber soon to be Morgan if we can get her calmed down at all.

Erika: What's the problem Liz, do you love Jason?

Liz: Yes more than anything. I am just so fat and unlovable.

Erika: Yeah the pregnancy hormones. I remember those. You think you have it tough. Try being me. I am married to a musician that has girls throwing themselves at him every night. Trust me, I have met Jason. He is deeply in love with you. Being away from you right now is killing him. We need to get you ready. How do you want your hair done?

Liz: Erika, I know you are trying, but really I can't do this.

Erika: Why? Give me one good reason and you know that you love him and he loves you.

Liz: Erika there is so much that you don't understand. He has always had this thing for blonds. His ex-wife is a blond and so is one of his ex-girlfriends. Carly turns her head away. She then turns back.

Carly: Liz, his first love Robin was brunette. Courtney was a bottle blond. You and I both know that. Her roots were constantly showing. You know the thing with me and Jason wasn't love. It was a sexual thing.

Liz: Yeah, I know but still.

Erika: Liz, if he wanted a blond don't you think he would still be with his ex-wife?

Liz: No she was a conniving witch that couldn't handle his life.

Erika: What exactly does he do?

Liz: He co-owns a coffee warehouse with Sonny.

Erika: Ok but what else. From what I have seen he is involved in more. Liz looks at Carly.

Carly: Erika the rest is pretty much left untalked about.

Erika: I get it. Ok so then we have a guy that runs a coffee warehouse. He loves you, you love him. Lets get you ready for your wedding. She looked at her watch. Girl the wedding is at 2 and it is 10 now. We have to get started. She grabs the nail polish. I'll do her nails, Carly, do her hair.

Liz: I am still not sure about this.

Erika: Trust me, once you see him standing at the alter the fears will disappear. Soon it will just be you and him, you will forget all about everyone else in the room, at least that's how it was when Bryan and I got married. We had reporters and the tabloids there just waiting for the wedding to fail. You don't have that.

Liz: Erika, can I ask you a question?

Erika: Shoot.

Liz: If you had to do it all again would you?

Erika: Any day of the week. If you could just see Justin then you would know why. My son is just the best there is. He looks just like his daddy and is such a good baby. I mean I love Bryan too but we told each other when we started dating that we weren't going to have kids until after we were married and originally it was going to be five years before we had one but then I got pregnant with Justin. Liz I often felt like you do. He deserves better than me. He deserves someone prettier than me, but Liz in the end the thing that a friend of mine kept telling me is that he picked me. He proposed to me. He married me. He comes home to me. You can say all that about Jason. He chose you. He is waiting at the church for you. He wants to come home every night to you. Not some blond, or redhead. You. He loves you.

Liz: Erika, that makes the most sense to me. Thank you.

Erika: No problem, now lets get you ready for the wedding.

1:00 pm Carly and Liz grab their dresses and makeup. The three girls walk out of Sonny's penthouse and get in the limo. They head to the queen of angels Church and get out.

Erika: God this place is gorgeous. Where did you ever find it?

Carly: The minister here has always been good to us and has helped us whenever we needed it.

Erika: Well lets go. They walk in. They go into the bride's room.

Erika: Well we have an hour and Bryan wanted to talk to Liz. Let me go find him while Carly helps you get dressed. She leaves. Carly unzips Liz's dress bag.

Liz: Carly, I am so sorry for earlier. I don't know what got into me.

Carly: I do. Let's not worry about it. Come on. Carly helps get Liz into her dress. Just as Carly zips it up there is a knock on the door.

Erika: It's me, is she decent?

Carly: Come in. Erika and Bryan walk in.

Bryan: OH MY GOD!!! Liz you look great almost as good as my wife did on our wedding day. He walks over and hugs Liz. Anyway, I talked to the minister. It is just me and my guitar here. The rest of the band is at the no name setting up.

Liz: That's fine. Are you sure you want to do this?

Bryan: Yes I am, I sang the very same song to Erika at our wedding reception. We went with the traditional vows. Ok, I will leave now so you guys can finish getting ready. He leaves.

Erika: Do you want me to go too?

Liz: No matter of fact Erika would you mind standing up beside me and Carly?

Erika: Are you sure?? I won't match the color.

Liz: Erika you are in a sky blue dress that is the other color I had picked out. It will look great trust me.

Erika: I would love to.

Carly: Well if you will excuse me, I have to go get changed she grabs her garment bag and heads towards the back of the room to change.

She comes back.

Liz: Carly, you look magnificent. The color really looks good on you. Erika, you have a watch what time is it?

Erika: It is 1:15. Why?

Liz: Because this is dragging on. I want to get married.

Erika: Liz relax.

Carly: I am going to go find Luke and Lulu see if they want to come join now that we are all dressed here. She leaves.

Erika: Luke is your dad?

Liz: No, my family isn't here today. I haven't spoken to most of them since I was 15. The ones I have spoken to aren't really liking my choice of guys.

Erika: Well that's too bad. I was adopted and my adopted dad walked me down the isle.

Liz: Me too, I just found out recently that I am Sonny's biological sister.

Erika: Really, why isn't he walking you down the isle then?

Liz: He is Jason's best man and Luke has been like a dad to me since I was fifteen. I met him when I met my first real boyfriend. It was Luke's son Lucky and ever sense then Luke has been like a father to me.

Erika: really well that's great. Just then Carly comes back with Luke, and Lulu.

Luke: Darlin' you look wonderful. Morgan is one lucky guy.

Liz: Thanks Luke. You don't look half bad yourself and I am the lucky one. She looks at Lulu. OH Lulu you look like a princess. She then remembers Erika there. Oh Luke forgive me. Erika this is Luke Spencer and his daughter Lesley Lu but everyone calls her Lulu. Luke Lulu this is Erika; she is the musicians wife and one of my new best friends. She grins at Erika.

Luke: Well Liz, you ready to go marry that Morgan boy?

Liz: Yep lets do it. They all head out of the room. Erika walks in first then Lulu. Carly, enters next. Then enters Liz on Luke's arm. She reaches the alter. He gives her hand to Jason, and kisses Liz on the cheek.

The Minister: Who gives this woman to this man?

Luke: I do. Luke goes and sits down. The wedding continues on.

Minister. Liz and Jason have decided to write their own vows and I am understanding they have both asked our fine guitar player today to help them out. Liz you want to go first?

Liz: Jason, when trying to write my vows I came to realize I can't put into words how I feel about you. I was listening to a CD one day and I heard this song. It says it all for me. Jason, I am in the right place. Then Bryan Starts to sing Love is the Right Place.

_LOVE BREATHES WHEN YOU'RE OUT OF BREATH  
LOVE SITS BY THE BED SIDE  
WHEN YOU'RE NEAR TO DEATH  
AND LOVE STILL FEELS IT  
WHEN THE FEELING IS GONE  
LOVE LIVES, ON AND ON  
  
CHORUS:  
HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY  
LOVE IS THE RIGHT PLACE  
TOOK ME A WHILE TOOK ME A WHILE  
TO GET IT STRAIGHT  
NOW I WANT TO STAY  
EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE I REALIZE  
THAT I'M IN THE RIGHT PLACE  
LOVE IS THE RIGHT PLACE  
  
LOVE IT MOVES IN MYSTERIOUS WAYS  
LIKE A MIST ON THE RIVER  
AT THE BREAK OF DAY  
SO PULL OPEN YOUR SHUTTERS  
SING A MORNING SONG  
LOVE MOVES ON AND ON  
  
(REPEAT CHORUS)  
  
WHERE YOU ARE, NEAR OR FAR  
SUN AND MOON, MOON AND STARS  
I KNOW, I KNOW  
  
(REPEAT CHORUS)___

When the song was done, the minister then asked Jason to say his vows.

Jase: Wow!!! Too think I spent weeks trying to write my vows. Then one day I was listening to a CD and heard the perfect song that says everything I want to say to you. Liz, I love you with all my heart even though I don't deserve it. Liz, this is my feelings for you. Then Bryan starts to play What did I do to Deserve you.

UNBELIEVABLE  
DESCRIBES YOUR SMILE SO SWEET  
INCONCEIVABLE  
THAT YOU'RE A PART OF ME  
THE INNOCENT LOOK IN YOUR EYES  
LOVE WITHOUT COMPROMISE FOR ME  
IT'S A MYSTERY  
  
CHORUS:  
WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE YOU  
ONLY GOD'S HAND COULD HAVE MADE YOU  
AND BROUGHT THIS DREAM TO LIFE  
ALWAYS SWORE THAT I WOULD NEVER FALL  
I GUESS MIRACLES HAPPEN AFTER ALL  
AND WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE YOU  
  
UNCONVENTIONAL  
IT DESCRIBES MY LOVE FOR YOU  
UNCONDITIONAL  
CAUSE THERE'S NOTHING I WON'T DO  
I PRAY AS THIS FEELING GROWS  
THAT YOU'LL ALWAYS TOUCH THE HEART AND   
SOUL OF ME  
IT'S A MYSTERY  
  
(REPEAT CHORUS)  
  
BRIDGE:  
I'VE WAITED ALL MY LIFE  
TO HOLD SUCH A TREASURE  
WHAT IS THIS FEELING WORTH  
THERE'S NO MEASURE  
WHAT DID I DO  
  
YOU BROUGHT THIS DREAM  
ALWAYS SWORE THAT I WOULD NEVER FALL  
I GUESS MIRACLES HAPPEN AFTER ALL  
AND WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE YOU  
TO DESERVE YOU  
TO DESERVE YOU

When Bryan was done, there wasn't a dry eye on any woman in the church including the bride.

The minister continues on.

Minister: The ring is a symbol of a feeling that continues on. The ring is the shape of a circle because a circle never ends and that is what your love will do. He takes the rings. Liz, repeat after me. He hands her Jason's ring. She takes Jason's left hand and starts to slip the ring on his ring finger.

Minister: With this ring, I thee Wed

Liz: With this ring, I thee wed.

Minister: Jason take this ring and place on Liz's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee Wed.

Jason takes the ring then repeats, With this ring I thee wed.

Minister: What God has joined together let no man put asunder. You may kiss your bride. Jason grabs Liz and leans in. He kisses her.

Minister: May I present for the very first time, Mr. And Mrs. Jason Morgan. The congregation claps and they walk down the isle.

The reception at the No Name.

The reception is going full swing, everyone has just finished eating when Bryan announces that it is time for the first dance as husband and Wife. Liz and Jason stand up and head out to the dance floor.

Bryan: When I asked the bride and Groom what their song was I was informed that it was God must have spent a little more time on you. Now I could have played that one for them, I mean after all they are the sweetest couple, but I thought this one I am going to play was a little more appropriate for the matter. It is called God Gave me You.

He starts to play.

_For all the times I felt cheated, I complained  
You know how I love to complain  
For all the wrongs I repeated, though I was to blame  
I still cursed that rain  
I didn't have a prayer, didn't have a clue  
Then out of the blue  
  
God gave me you to show me what's real  
There's more to life than just how I feel  
And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes  
And all that I live for though I didn't know why  
Now I do, 'cause God gave me you  
  
For all the times I wore my self thin like a favorite shirt  
All wrapped up in that hurt  
For every glass I saw, I saw half empty  
Now it overflows like a river through my soul  
From every doubt I had, I'm finally free  
I truly believe  
  
God gave me you to show me what's real  
There's more to life than just how I feel  
And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes  
And all that I live for though I didn't know why  
Now I do, 'cause God gave me you  
  
In your arms I'm someone new  
With ever tender kiss from you  
Oh must confess  
I've been blessed  
  
God gave me you to show me what's real  
There's more to life than just how I feel  
And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes  
And all that I live for though I didn't know why (didn't know why)  
Now I do (I finally do), 'cause God gave me you (God gave me You)  
  
God gave me you_

When he was done everyone clapped.

Bryan: When I asked about a father daughter dance I was informed that the brides family really wasn't there but then I learned that the best man and matron of honor were married and we decided to do the wedding party dance. So can we get Sonny Corinthos and Carly Corinthos up here with the bride and groom. Sonny and Carly walk up, and wrap their arms around each other. Bryan starts to sing Between Now and Forever.

I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'VE FOUND YOU  
FATE DID A NUMBER ON ME  
IF YOU END UP WITH MY ARMS AROUND YOU  
IT'S MEANT TO BE  
  
WELL, MAYBE MY CRAZY IS SHOWING  
BUT MAYBE I'M HOOKED ON YOUR TOUCH  
BUT WHEREVER MY LIFE IS GOING  
THERE AIN'T NO RUSH…'CAUSE  
  
CHORUS:  
WHEREVER YOU'RE GOING  
I'D LIKE TO GO TOO  
IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING   
BETTER TO DO  
I'D LOVE TO SPEND   
SOME MORE TIME TOGETHER  
SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING  
BETWEEN NOW AND FOREVER  
  
I'LL TAKE THE BLUE WITH THE GRAY DAYS  
I JUST PRAY THE ROAD WILL BE LONG  
'CAUSE IF I'M BESIDE YOU THERE'S NO WAY  
I CAN GO WRONG  
  
(REPEAT CHORUS)  
  
I'D LOVE TO SPEND  
SOME MORE TIME TOGETHER  
SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING   
BETWEEN NOW AND FOREVER  
  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING  
BETWEEN NOW AND FOREVER

After that song. They do the bouquet toss which Emily gets and the garter toss which Johnny gets. Jason glares at Johnny, Liz rushes over to Emily.

Emily: I know you are hiding something. We will talk about it in a few weeks when I get back from where ever I am going on my honeymoon. She grins.

Bryan: Ok My favorite time of the reception. I love to see the mess made at each wedding with this. It's time to cut the cake. They all walk to where the cake is. Liz and Jason cut the cake.

Liz: Jase you better not smash that thing in my face, if you do, you are sleeping on the floor.

Jase: It works both ways Liz. He grins. They each grab a piece of cake and smash it in each others face.

Jase: I guess we both get floor space huu?

Liz: No, we can both take the bed. They then kiss.

Bryan: Ok it's time for the best man speech.

Sonny takes the mike from Bryan: Well when Jase here told me he was getting married to Liz, I had just found out she was my sister and I wasn't quite sure how to feel about my best friend marrying my little sister. I have seen how happy these two are though and I have to admit, Jason, you are the best man for the job of watching out for her, but I am warning you, you may be my best friend but you hurt her, you have to deal with me. The crowd laughs. Jason blushes. Anyway, I knew I would have to make a speech, I didn't know what to say and until late last night I didn't have anything written. As I laid in bed watching my own wife sleep though it came to me. Jase, you have been the best friend a guy could want and Liz, you are the best sister I could have asked for. I hope for many years of happiness and LOTS of children for Uncle Sonny to spoil rotten. I love you both a lot. So here's to 2 of the best people I know Liz and Jason, may you both live a happy healthy life. After he was finished Bryan then took the mike and handed it to Carly.

Carly: Well we usually don't do a matron of honor speech but I couldn't be outdone by my husband. Liz, this is for you. Words of advice to live by. I have known Jase for many many years. He is stubborn, and pigheaded and likes to get his own way. There are nods from the crowd, but He is a good man and will be a great father when your little one comes. Show him that you love him no matter what he does. There's going to be times you get pissed just remember getting mad and fighting means GREAT makeup sex. She laughs. Jason, Liz is stubborn and pigheaded too. She is also your partner for life now. Don't shut her out like you tend to do. Let her help you. Be there for her. In the next few months there are going to be times you are ready to pull your hair out because of her hormones and the pregnancy, just remember what it originally was like when she wasn't there with you and you will be alright. Jase nods his head. She continues. You both know that Sonny and I are right across the hallway and if you ever need to get away from each other its there with a sounding block. Liz and Jason thank her. Jason then takes the mic.

Jason: Liz you are the love of my life. He then looks at Sonny, Sonny, you are my best friend well besides Liz. He grins. Carly, you are a thorn in my side, but I love you anyway. I know that this is suppose to be the happiest day of my life, but to tell you the truth the day that Liz told me she was pregnant with my baby was the happiest and the second happiest was the day she agreed to be my wife. This is just a ceremony and a party for friends and family. All that matters to me today is that it is now certain that I will be coming home to Liz every night for the rest of my life, and I can't wait. She is the reason for me getting up every morning. Liz then takes the mic.

Liz: I know we don't do things as normal couples do but we aren't a Normal couple. Anyway, we have a gift for Bryan, the wonderful singer that has been here and at the wedding all night. Bryan and his wife Erika are celebrating their wedding anniversary gift this year. As a gift to them Sonny, Jase, and I agreed that they could spend the time by themselves for a week so as a gift to you two, Sonny's Jet is fueled up and ready to take you to Sonny's island in 2 hours. I hope that you enjoy. Now I think its time for me and Jase to depart and enjoy our time together. She hands the mic back to Bryan and her and Jase take off for the Port Charles Hotel where they are staying for the night before leaving for their honeymoon the next day.

Hotel room later that night.

Liz: Jase, where are we going on our honeymoon?

Jase: Liz, we are going to the place I promised a long time ago to take you.

Liz: Jase, are you saying what I think you are saying?

Jase: We are going to Italy.

Liz runs up to Jase and throws her arms around him. She grabs his head and kisses him. The kiss soon turns heated. She runs her tongue along his lips asking for access. He opens his mouth. She thrusts her tongue into his mouth. He picks her up and carries her to the bed. He lays her down on top of the bed. She breaks away and stands up.

Jase: Liz, is there a problem?

Liz: Nope I just need help unzipping the dress. He comes over and unzips the dress. She goes to her bag and grabs something out of the bag. She disappears into the bathroom.

Jase: Liz, come on honey. Lets go to bed. It's late.

Liz: Hold on a minute Jase. She comes out.

Jase: Liz, damn girl when did you get that?

She is wearing a purple teddy.

Liz: Carly bought it for me and gave it to me at my bridal shower. She grins. SO you like?

Jase: I like but I would love to see it on the floor.

Liz: Come on over and take it off then big boy. She slinks over towards the bed.

Jase walks over and wraps his arms around her. He leans down and kisses her. He picks her up and carries her over to the bed. He lays her back down. He slowly undresses her. He then starts to kiss his way down her body. He reaches her breasts and he starts to suck on her right breast and fondle her left one. As soon as the right one is as hard as it is going to get he switches to the left breast. She starts to moan. He leaves her breast and kisses her stomach where their baby is at. Then he continues on down. He reaches the juncture between her legs and spreads her legs. He kisses the inside of each thigh. He can smell how aroused she is. He slowly parts the outer lips. He slides in one finger. She moans. He quickly adds a second and then a third finger. He slowly thrusts his fingers in and out of her. He leans down and licks her clit. She jumps as his tongue hits her clit.

Liz: God Jase, I want you NOW!!!!

Jase: Patience is a virtue honey. He then starts to laugh. The sound of her laughter hits her clit and sends her into orgasm. She screams. He holds her as she calms down. She leans up and kisses him. He kisses her back. She grabs him and turns him over so she is on top. She starts to kiss down his body. She swirls his tongue around his nipples on her chest. She works on down to where his pants are. She unbuttons them. He lifts her hips and she takes them off. She then reaches up and takes off his boxers so he is lying fully nude.

Liz: God you look like a Greek God. You are my Adonis. She then leans down and kisses the head of his cock.

Jase: Liz, you don't have to do that.

Liz: I want to Jase. She then takes him into her mouth. Slowly she lowers until he is fully incased in her mouth. He starts to thrust. She relaxes her throat muscles and lets him get farther in. He slowly thrusts into her mouth as he feels the hot wetness around his engorged cock.   
  
Jase: Liz, I am going to come soon, you might want to stop.   
She just starts to laugh making him cum harder than he has ever cum before. She swallows everything he has to give. She then lets go of him and rises up to kiss him on the lips. He can still taste himself in her mouth. He thrusts his tongue in her mouth. She moans. He rolls them over so that he is on top. He feels his cock rising to the occasion again. She grins.

Liz: See, I knew it wouldn't take you long. She then kisses him again. They separate to get the much needed oxygen. Jase, I want you in me NOW!!!!

Jase: You sure? Liz nods her head. He looks deep into her eyes and slowly enters her.

Jase: God Liz, you feel so good.

Liz: Jase, I love the feel of you in me. He slowly starts to thrust in and out of her. She lifts her hips and takes him deeper. He moans. Soon they both give in and he thrusts faster and faster. She starts moaning louder. Soon they are both orgasm together.

Liz: God Jase, does it keep getting better every time?

Jase: Yep it seems too. Soon they both give into sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Two weeks later.

Jason and Liz have just come home from Italy. Liz is really wanting to just sit around the house and not do anything. Jason knows that come Monday he has to check in at the warehouse. They get off the penthouse.

Jase: Liz, I am going to go let Sonny know we are home.

Liz: You sure you want to do that? We can just sneak into the penthouse and have one more night that is just for us.

Jase: As much as I would love that, Ric has been really quiet since the visit at the warehouse. I need to meet with Sonny. I know that something is going to happen, and I hope that Sonny and I can deal with it.

Liz: Fine, I need to talk to Carly anyway. Lets go. They walk over to Sonny's penthouse and walk in.

Jase: Sonny, you here? We are home.

Sonny: Hey Newlyweds, how was the honeymoon?

Liz: It was awesome. I love Italy. I want to go back. Liz is grinning the biggest grin that anyone has ever seen.

Sonny: Well glad you had a good time.

Liz: Thank you. Is Carly here?

Sonny: Upstairs in the nursery.

Liz: Ok I am going up there. Call when you are ready to leave Jase.

Jase: Ok, honey. I love you.

Liz: Love you too.

Sonny: Ok, enough. Go on up and see Carly. Liz walks up the stairs.

Sonny: So Jase what's up? Why are you not over there romancing your wife?

Jase: Anything on Ric? It is bugging me. I know he is planning something.

Sonny: I am having him followed and nothing is going on.

Jase: That is what is bothering me. I don't think that he would give up that easy.

Sonny: Don't worry about it. Now tell me about Italy. Maybe I should take Carly there for our anniversary.

Meanwhile upstairs in the nursery

Liz: Carly, I'm home.

Carly: Glad to see you. How was it?

Liz: It was the best. I can't believe that he took me to Italy. We talked about going but I never thought I would actually get there. He rented out a whole bed and breakfast just for us. When we got there the suite we were staying in was covered in flowers and candles. I mean it looked so romantic. Carly, he carried me over the threshold and everything. That first day we just spent in the bed and breakfast.

Carly: Ok we can skip the bedroom details so tell me what all did you do?

Liz: Well if you want to skip the bedroom stuff then we didn't do much. I mean after all it was our honeymoon. She winks at Carly. Anyway Carly, that second day we went out to this little resteraunt and had a candle lit dinner there. We ate spaghetti and drank wine and just spent the day together. It was awesome. He went and bought me a vase that day too.

Carly: A vase???

Liz: Yeah a hand blown vase made out of that red glass.

Carly: Oh MY GOD!!! Tell me more girl.

Liz: Really Carly we spent most of our time in the room. The suite had a hot tub in it. We spent a lot of time there. 

Carly: Hot tub sex is great isn't it.

Liz: Yeah it was good but it wasn't the best. The best was on the plane ride there.

Carly: EWWW Which couch.

Liz: Both. She grins. SHHH don't tell Sonny.

Carly: Don't worry about it. I am calling and having it cleaned first thing in the morning.

Liz: Fine. Just then Jase calls from downstairs. Ok, I guess he wants to go home. I'll see you later.

Carly: Oh before you guys leave, we got something for you. It's from Bryan and Erika.

Liz: Ok, I'll head downstairs and meet up with Jase.

Carly: I'll be down in a minute.

Downstairs 5 minutes later.

Jase: CARLY!!!!!!!! WE WANT TO GO HOME!!!! He yells up the stairs.

Carly: Jeesh Jase, hold your horses. Sonny get that box out of the closet please.

Sonny: Carly, lets deal with that tomorrow. Let them be in peace tonight.

Carly: Sonny, I already told Liz about the gift.

Sonny: Fine he walks to the closet. He opens the door and pulls down a box.

Carly: This is for you guys from Bryan and Erika. They wanted to wish you congrats on the marriage and the baby. Sonny is lugging a huge box.

Sonny: Jase come help me please.

Jase: Ok He walks over. Liz come see this. Liz walks over.

Liz: OH MY GOD!!! They got us a crib. She looks at it. Jase did you see this thing? IT is pure oak wood. It is got to be an expensive one.

Carly: Erika said it's the one that Bryan got her when she was pregnant with Justin and thought you might like it. There is a whole nursery set. They bought it all.

Liz: That is way too much. I looked at this crib. The crib alone is 500 dollars. The rest of the set is another 500.

Jase: Liz, why would they do this? It's not like we did anything for them.

Liz: I don't know, I will have to call tomorrow and talk to them.

Jase: Well lets go home.

Sonny: Lets take the crib over there. Everything else is there. I just left it sitting in the living room for now. I don't know if you have decided which room to put the nursery in or not.

Liz: I guess it's time to start figuring that out huu?

Carly: Yes, that way we can start decorating it. Are you going to find out the sex of the baby?

Liz: We haven't discussed that yet. I keep thinking I want to be surprised but it might be easier to decorate if we knew.

Jase: Whatever you want to do. Now can we go home? I haven't been home and played pool in almost 3 weeks.

Liz: Jase, you aren't playing pool when we get home. That will be tomorrow after I call Bryan and Erika and talk to them see how their anniversary went and what the deal is with the nursery set.

Jase: Fine Lets go.

The next day:

Liz is on the phone with Bryan and Jase is over playing pool finally.

Liz: But Bryan that is an expensive set. I can't accept it.

Bryan: Don't worry about it. You were going to need it anyway. There is no returns and you can pay us back by watching Justin sometime when you come to visit us. The door is always open to you guys. Especially after letting Erika and I go to the island for a week. That was so relaxing, no crying baby, just the 2 of us we got to spend quality time together before I go back on the road. Thank you for that.

Liz: No problem. Hey does Erika want to come up whenever Carly throws the baby shower for me since you do know that she will throw one? She can even bring Justin. He is so cute. Jase starts to glare at Liz.

Jase: Come on Liz, lets go see Lila.

Liz: Ok Bryan I have to go. The hubby is having a fit. I have to go.

Bryan: Hey, at least its not you nagging him. That's how it is in my house. Just kidding. I love my wife. Anyway, I'll talk to you later.

Liz: Ok bye. She hangs up the phone.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It's the week before Thanksgiving.

Sonny: Hey Jase, Still coming over for dinner for thanksgiving?

Jase: I don't know. You would have to ask Liz. She mentioned maybe going out to Tennessee to see Bryan and Erika. I swear ever since the wedding her and Erika have been on the phone every day. Did I tell you that Erika is coming out for her baby shower too in early March?

Sonny: So, they are friends. What's the big deal?

Jase: Nothing, I just can't believe that she made friends with the guy that was hired to play our wedding. Just then Carly and Liz come in from a day of shopping.

Carly: Sonny don't forget we are all going to Nashville for Thanksgiving. She grins.

Sonny: Guess we are all going. I guess I need to find out if I should bring anything.

Liz: Sonny, they said not to worry about it. I guess Bryan's mom Anita is coming in with his grandparents and they want to handle all the food. This is supposed to be a huge party. Jason glares. Jase don't worry it's a casual thing. Jeans and a t-shirt are fine. Anyway, Jase you promised to finish setting up the nursery set now that the room is painted. I want to take some pictures with us. Oh and don't forget about our doctor's appointment tomorrow. We still need to discuss that main question too.

Jase: Ok I guess I better go Sonny, I have work to do. He grins.

Sonny: But you love it. You can't tell me that you don't.

Liz: Jase lets go. Carly you going to come help take care of all of these baby things?

Carly: Be there in a few minutes. We are now done shopping until AFTER the baby shower. If you continue on this way then what are you supposed to get there? Carly grins. Liz and Jase walk out and over to penthouse 2.

Jase: Liz, what did you buy now?

Liz: Just some neutral things you know blankets and some onesies and stuff like that. Oh and some baby bottles. Max, did you grab the new playpen and the portable crib?

Max: It's already in the penthouse Mrs. Morgan.

Liz: Thanks Max. Liz and Jason enter the penthouse.

Liz: Ok big boy get to work. I want the nursery furniture set up tonight. She grins. Just then Carly walks in.

Carly: You ready Liz?

Liz: Yep, lets go. They walk up to Jase and Liz's room.

Carly: So Liz, when are you going to tell Jase what you found out at the last appointment. You do know that is going to change some stuff.

Liz: I know, somehow I have to find out before tomorrow that we are having twins.

Jase: TWINS!!! When did you find this out?

Liz: Jase, I was going to tell you and I found out at the last dr's appointment when you were out of town.

Jase: Liz, that changes things. We need to get a second crib and stuff.

Liz: Jase, just calm down, it's all under control. Don't worry about it. Just go put together the set we have. If you noticed the other guestroom is painted too. I was going to set up a second nursery.

Carly: Liz, that might not be a good idea, at least until they are sleeping through the night.

Liz: Maybe. I don't know.

Carly: Trust me. When the babies are waking up ever 2 hours or so you wont want to be running from room to room.

Liz: I see your point. Maybe we should just put them in the same room for now, at least until they are in toddler beds.

Carly: That's right. Jase go set up the crib and stuff. We have girl stuff to talk about.

Jase: I know when I am not wanted. I just come in to get my little toolbox that I keep in here. He goes to the closet and grabs his toolbox. He then turns and walks out.

Carly: So Liz, are you going to find out the sexes of the babies?

Liz: We still have to discuss it. I want to wait but Jase may not want to. I kind of want to be surprised even though it would be easier if we knew what we were having.

Carly: There's something to being surprised though too. All you can do if you want to be surprised is pick out 2 girls names and 2 boys names and speaking of names she reaches into the bag she brought over, this is for you. She pulls out a baby name book.

Liz: Carly come on lets make up a list of names we like. You know Jase's opinion on everything.

Carly: Well if we make a list of names we like maybe he can chose from those.

Liz: Actually Carly, she goes to the bedside stand on Jase's side of the bed, I am not suppose to know about this, but I found it while cleaning she reaches in and pulls out a How to name your Baby book.

Carly: He's already looking for baby names?

Liz: Yeah and here is a list of names and why. She starts reading the list. Elizabeth, after her mommy, Lila, after her great Grandma, Karsyn, Makena, McKayla, Michelle, Miranda, Lisa, Emily… Carly this list goes on and on. She hands the list to Carly.

Carly: Liz did you see this bottom name?

Liz: Which one?

Carly: Robyn Anne

Liz: There is no way I am naming my daughter Robyn Anne.

Carly: Liz, I noticed there aren't any boys names here.

Liz: I know. Well lets go downstairs and see what we can come up with. She hides Jason's book and grabs hers and a highlighter. I will get some paper and a pen from the desk downstairs.

Carly: what's the highlighter for?

Liz: My absolute Favorites.

Carly grins and they head downstairs.

Downstairs in the living room 2 hours later. Liz is sitting on the couch and Carly is on the floor with the book.

Carly: How about this name, Rayanne?

Liz: No too confusing.

Liz: How about Shane for a boy?

Carly: nope to boring.

Liz: This coming from the girl that named her son Morgan.

Carly: How about Roxanne?

Liz: I knew a Roxanne once real bitch.

Carly: How about Caroline? Carly grins.

Liz: Isn't 1 Carly enough do we need another?

Carly: I see your point.

Just then Jase comes down the stairs.

Jase: What you girls doing?

Liz: Making a list of baby names we like.

Jase: You know I always thought for a boy Brad Douglas.

Liz: Brad Douglas? I kind of like that. She writes it down.

Jase: what do you have so far?

Liz: Well for a girl I was thinking Makena Grace.

Jase: I kind of like that name.

Carly: I thought of Caroline Marie.

Jase: Carly, we are not naming any daughter of ours after you. He then starts smiling. Carly grabs a throw pillow off the couch and throws it at Jason.

Liz: Ok so right now the 2 names we have are Brad Douglas, and Makena Grace? We should come up with one more of each just in case.

Jase: How about Jayson Michael Morgan?

Liz; I could live with that. Now how would we spell Jason? There are 2 different ways.

Jase: Well I was thinking Jayson. That way it isn't spelled the same as mine.

Liz: J-A-Y-S-O-N, she spells out loud. I kind of like it.

Liz: How about for a girl Lillian Emily?

Jase: How about Lila Audrey?

Liz: After our grandmothers?

Jase: Yeah that's what I was kind of thinking.

Liz: Lila Audrey Morgan. I don't know it sounds kind of funny.

Carly: How about Emily Michelle? That is what I always wanted to name a girl if I ever had one.

Liz: Carly, that's a name you like? What if you and Sonny end up having a girl?

Carly: Liz, if you like it use it. I can always come up with another name if I need to.

Liz: Well Jase what do you think?

Jase: I kind of like it.

Liz; Ok Emily Michelle it is then. So that is the 4 names huu? Emily Michelle, Makena Grace, Brad Douglas, and Jayson Michael?

Jase: Sounds good to me. Carly stands up.

Carly: I need to go home. Sonny probably has dinner ready. She leaves. Jason sits down next to Liz.

Jase: Liz do you want to find out what we are having?

Liz: Well we need to decided that. What do you want?

Jase: I kind of want to be surprised.

Liz: SO do I. So have we decided? Going to be surprised?

Jase: As long as that is what you want.

Liz nods her head.

The next day Dr. Meadows office.

Liz signs in. She and Jase go to sit down. He starts to feel very uncomfortable sitting there. Just then the nurse calls them back.

10 minutes later.

Dr. Meadows walks in.

Dr. Meadows: So Liz, we are here to do an ultrasound. If we can see the sexes of the babies do you want to know?

Liz: Jase and I both decided to wait.

Dr. Meadows: That's fine. Now you know how this goes. Do you want the videotape this time?

Liz: Yes please.

Dr. Meadows. Ok she starts to rub the wand on Liz's protruding stomach. Everything looks fine. Do you want to hear the heartbeats?

Liz: Yes please.

Dr. Meadows: Ok she turns the volume up and there they are. There's baby 1 and baby 2. Both are perfectly healthy and good size so far. Remember what I said. No unusual strain. And take it easy until March when you are due. Chances are you will end up delivering a little early though. As long as it isn't too early then I won't worry about it. It's normal with multiple births.

Liz nods her head.

Dr. Meadows: Ok I will leave you two alone to clean up while I get the videotape and pictures for you. She walks out of the room.

Liz: Jase, did you hear that? We have 2 perfectly healthy babies.

Jase nods his head. Liz looks over and realizes he has tears in his eyes.

Liz; Jase, honey what's wrong? Why you crying?

Jase: I never thought I would get this Liz. After Courtney lost our baby and everything. I just can't believe that we are going to be parents in about 4 months.

Liz: Jase, relax, we have time to get used to it.

Jase: Liz, I don't need to get used to it. I am excited. I can't wait. Liz, Thank you so much.

Liz: For what?

Jase: For giving me the family I never thought I could have.

Liz: Jase, I should be thanking you too. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be who I am today. You have saved me so many times from myself.

Jase: To tell you the truth I saved you for me. Liz wipes the gel off her stomach and Jase helps her sit up and pull her shirt down. Just then Dr. Meadows walks in.

Dr. Meadows: Ok here is the tape and the pictures. I expect to see you back next month and remember no stress.

Liz: Thank you Dr. Meadows. Her and Jase Leave.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

It is now December. Everyone is getting ready for Christmas. In penthouse 2 Liz is decorating the tree while Jase is at work. There is a knock on the door.

Liz: What's up Johnny?

Johnny: There is a package here for you. It's from Nashville should I check it out?

Liz: No don't worry about it. It's probably from Bryan and Erika. Just bring it in.

Johnny: As long as you are sure Liz. Liz nods her head. Johnny and Francis carry in this huge box.

Francis: Liz, there is a note here too. Maybe you should read that.

Liz: Thank you guys. She grabs the note. She opens it and pulls out a letter.

        _Dear Liz and Jason,_

_        Bryan and I discussed it and for Christmas we figured you would need the matching crib for the second baby. So I went ahead and got the second one and decided to send it up for Christmas. I hope that you enjoy these cribs as much as I do for Justin. Bryan sends his love and thank Sonny again for the pecan pie recipe. Those pies he made were delicious. Bryan and I are going out to Oklahoma for Christmas and I decided to make pies for the family dinner. I'm bringing Mom(Anita) up when I come up for the baby shower in February. I can't wait to see everyone again. Well Bryan is due home soon and I really need to get these gifts wrapped before he comes home. I'll call you after Christmas sometime._

_Love to you and Jase._

_Erika and Bryan White._

Liz finishes the letter and folds it up. Sits down thinking to herself I need to write her and thank her for the gift. She leaves the note sitting on the desk and goes back to decorating the tree.

Jason comes in after working at the warehouse.

Jase: Liz, I'm home. Liz comes out of the kitchen.

Liz: How was your day hun?

Jase: Better now, what's in the big box?

Liz: The matching crib. They sent it up for Christmas for us.

Jase: Well that was so nice of them. Did we get them anything?

Liz: Yep we got Erika a bracelet, Bryan is getting a new watch and for Justin we sent down a whole bunch of toys and this book that I found called "The Carrot Seed" I bought a second copy of it. I remember reading that book when I was younger and I loved it. She grins.

Jase: Ok just so that we got them something.

Liz: Yep, oh and I called down and let them know that I received the crib. So this week sometime I want you to get that one put together too.

Jase: Ok how long until Dinner?

Liz: We were going to Sonny's remember?

Jase: that's right. What time are we supposed to be there?

Liz: Not for another 2 hours why?

Jase wraps his arms around Liz and leans down, because I am going to go set the crib up. He then lets go of Liz and calls Johnny in to help carry the box upstairs to the nursery.  

2 Hours later

Liz, Sonny, Carly, and Jase are all sitting down to dinner.

Liz: Sonny, Erika said to tell you Thank You for the recipe for the Pecan Pie.

Sonny: Well I am glad that she liked it.

Jase: Yeah Bryan and her got the second crib for us for Christmas.

Sonny: Man you lucky dogs. I wish someone had bought us a crib when we had Morgan.

Jase: Sonny I gave you the one I bought for Michael.

Sonny: I know, I am just kidding even though that set up you have is so much nicer than the set up we have.

Jase: And about 3 times as much cost wise. I can't believe they did that. Hey Liz, did you register anywhere for the baby shower or is everyone on their own?

Liz: I registered at Baby's R Us. Also at Wyndams, and the local Wal-Mart. I can't help it. It's cheep and has great stuff. She grins.

Jase: Whatever. I am just glad that you could register for something. I mean come on we already have clothes, toys, the nursery set, the monitors, the playpen. What is left?

Carly: The car seats, the highchair, more toys and clothes. Diapers, bottles, formula.

Liz: And the cutest animal mobile for the crib I found it at Wal-mart. See Jase, there are still lots to buy. I asked most of them to buy bigger clothes; Most of the newborn stuff is taken care of. Anyway, the few bottles we have aren't enough. We are having twins you know.

Jase: I know trust me. You are bigger then Carly was. Liz looks at him.

Liz: Are you calling me fat? She starts to cry.

Sonny: Jase man, you done did screwed up. He walks over to Liz.

Liz honey, you aren't fat. You are pregnant with twins. You look great. Carly just glares at Jase.

Carly: Jase, you of all people should know NOT TO CALL A PREGNANT WOMAN FAT!!!! She walks up to Jason and smacks him on the back of the head. God, I can't believe you. She gets down on the other side of Liz. Honey, I'm sure he didn't mean to say that you are fat. You just know that most guys don't think before they speak. Come on, lets take you into the bathroom to clean up. Don't worry, while you are in labor and delivery that will be the time to get even with Jase.

Liz: I already decided I want Drugs.

Carly: Liz, sometimes you can't have drugs. Look at me. I did the home birth thing. I didn't have drugs available. I sometimes wish I did though. When I had Michael I had drugs and it still hurt horribly. Trust me, you will get even.

Jase: Oh man, I am going to end up with a broken hand aren't I?

Sonny: Just remember don't let her get your fingers. Don't let her squeeze your fingers and you should be fine. They will go over that in birthing classes though. You are taking them right?

Liz: Yeah we start next week. Dr. Meadow's said that she would like us to take them a little bit earlier since it's twins and there is a chance that I will end up having them a few weeks earlier.

Carly: Of course with multiple births that is always there. Doesn't mean anything was wrong.

Liz: Carly sometime I want to talk to you.

Carly: Sure how about tomorrow? Don't want to freak the guys out.

Jase: You can't freak us out Right Sonny?

Sonny: Hey leave me out of it. I don't want to get involved.

Carly: Ok Jase you think you can handle it. Sonny go clean the kitchen or something. Sonny gets up. Ok Liz, ask away.

Liz: What kind of pain is involved.

Carly: Liz, for me to answer that, it would scare you. All I can tell you is that it will be the most horrible pain that you will go through as a woman. You think menstrual cramps are bad, labor pains are 20 times worse. Liz grimaces.

Liz: Carly, will you be in there with me through labor at least?

Carly: Sure until you want me out of the room I will be there. What else Liz? Anything I can answer I will.

Liz: Carly, I am scared. I will admit that.

Carly: Liz, there is nothing to be scared of. I'll tell you what.  Come over here every day at 3pm and we will watch The Learning Channel. They have a show on there called "The Baby Story" That show covers an actual birth in half an hour. Including Labor, and Delivery, if it's a c-section that is covered too.

Jase: You mean where they cut into a woman's stomach to deliver they baby?

Carly: Yes Jase that is a C-Section. Remember I had one with Michael. They don't like to do them unless it's an emergency even with twins.

Liz: Man, you mean I have to push both of them out? I was hoping they would do a C-Section.

Carly: Sorry Chick, I heard that after the first one delivering the second in the amount of time you will don't hurt as bad. I haven't had twins so I couldn't tell you but that is what I heard.

Liz: Man Jase, prepare to be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life. Jase groans.

Carly: Don't worry Jase, it will just end up being about 6 to 8 weeks. Oh and Liz, as soon as the Dr. Clears you after delivery for sex let me and Sonny know and we will keep the twins for a night to give you 2 time alone.

Liz: Man Carly, let me get through the next 3 months first. I may have you move in for a few weeks after they are born.

Carly: You know where I am at if you need anything at all.

Jase: Maybe we should get a nanny. Maybe Leticia has a friend that would be interested.

Liz: We can discuss that later. I think a nanny might be helpful with us having twins but I want to do most of it myself. I don't want to pawn my kids off on someone else all the time. I want to be included and see the first steps and hear the first words. All that good stuff.

Carly: You should be able too, just get a nanny for help. Matter of fact you should find one before the babies are born.

Jase: Ok right after the new Year we can take care of that. How are we doing Christmas? Liz and I need to go to the Christmas party for the Quartermains on Christmas Eve. I promised Lila that we would go.

Carly: Well come on over Christmas morning and we can all open the gifts together. That way you can see Michael's face when he opens what Sonny got him.

Jase: Tell me he didn't.

Carly: HE did. I told him not too. He did anyway.

Liz: What did he do.

Carly: He bought Michael bike, which wasn't a big deal, but the bike as an airhorn on it along with a bell.

Liz: Oh man he will be keeping the kids up now all summer.

Carly: Yep. And he then went out and bought him a playstation and an xbox.

Liz: Man don't let him ever buy anything for my kids. She grins. I'm going across the hall. I'm tired. She yells in the kitchen, "BYE SONNY. Thanks for dinner. She leaves.

Jase: I should go too. Make sure she isn't overdoing it. She has a habit of doing that. He gets up and leaves.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It is now 2 weeks before Liz's due date. Dr. Meadows has ordered Liz to stay off her feet. Carly has been spending every day with her while Jason is at work. Erika is due to fly back up since she wants to be there for the births. Carly gets up and walks into the kitchen. Just as she reaches for a glass she hears Liz Scream.

Liz: CARLYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Carly comes in on the run.

Carly: Liz, what's wrong?

Liz: It hurts she cries.

Carly: What hurts? Tell me it's important.

Liz: Carly, I think I am in labor.

Carly: Ok Lets call Jase and get Johnny to bring the Limo around. She runs to the door. Johnny can you bring the Limo around Liz is in labor.

Johnny: Sure Mrs. Corinthos no problem. He leaves. Carly grabs her cell and dials Jase's number.

Carly: Jase, Liz just went into Labor, I am having Johnny bring the car around now. We will meet you at the hospital. Bring Sonny with you. She then calls Erika's cell to leave a message since Erika is due in anytime. Come on Liz, lets go. Johnny should be here by now with the limo she grabs the bag out of the closet by the door and helps Liz to the elevator. Just as they reach the elevator another contraction hits Liz.

Liz: OWWW Carly, I don't want to do this anymore. It hurts.

Carly: Liz, sorry babe. It's going to happen even if you don't want it to. She talks calmly to Liz trying to help her through the contraction. Just then the elevator reaches them. They get in. As they descend in the elevator another contraction hits.

Liz: Carly, how can anyone willingly go through this pain. God must have been a man.

Carly: Liz, I hate to tell you this, but it's just beginning. It will get worse before it gets better.

Liz: Yeah but hopefully I will be drugged up by then. They reach the Limo.

Carly: Lets go Johnny. Jase and Sonny are meeting us there. Johnny takes off.

The Hospital 20 minutes later.

Liz is in a birthing suite as they call it. She is lying in bed in the middle of a contraction. Carly is beside her Jason is out getting more ice chips.

Liz: HE IS NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!!!

Carly grabs the damp cool cloth she has,

Carly: Liz, honey you know that's not true. Just then Jase enters.

Jase: Hey Honey, I got more Ice Chips.

Liz: GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jase looks at Carly. He looks upset. Carly walks over to him.

Carly: Jase she doesn't mean it. She is just in so much pain right now she doesn't know what she is saying. Come sit in the chair beside her. He walks over to her as the contraction ends.

Liz: Jase, I am so sorry for saying that. It just hurts sooooo bad.

Jase: I know hun, if I could take the pain away, I would. I can't. You don't know how bad it hurts me to see you in this much pain.

Just then there is a knock on the door. Sonny sticks his head in.

Sonny: IS it safe? I brought someone that wants to see Liz.

Liz: If it's another man then no.

Erika: Well that's the first time I have been called a man but hey.

Liz: Erika, you made it.

Erika: Just got in. I got a message on my phone saying to meet you all here. I take it that the twins have decided to make their appearance a few weeks early.

Liz: Yeah, she says just as another contraction hits her. Erika walks over to her bedside.

Erika: Ok all males out of the room. Go get some coffee or something. Leave us girls to some bonding time. Jase and Sonny leave. I thought you might be able to handle some time without them around.

Carly: Yeah Jase is feeling guilty.

Erika: What's he feeling guilty about?

Liz: screams: THAT HE DID THIS TO ME AND PUT ME IN THIS MUCH PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Erika: Well now, I believe that you had to be involved so this isn't his entire fault. Just then the nurse walks in.

Nurse: How are we doing right now?

Liz: IN LOTS OF PAIN!!! Just then the contraction slacks off. Is it time for the epidural yet?

Nurse: Well if you 2 ladies will excuse us for a minute I will check and find out. Carly and Erika walk out of the room. A couple minutes later the nurse walks out. Well I am going to go find the anesthesiologist it is time for the epidural. She walks down the hall to page him. Carly and Jase stand up and head back in.

Jase: Liz, when they give you the epidural, do you want me in here with you?

Liz: Yes please. I still don't know about the idea of someone shoving a needle in my spine though. She cringes.

Carly: Trust me Liz, once those drugs take effect, you will love it. Just then the anesthesiologist walks in.

Dr: You ready Mrs. Morgan.

Liz: Yes can my husband please stay in here with me?

Nurse: Sure he might be a big help too. Ok I need you to sit on the edge of the bed. Mr. Morgan if you will go stand in front of your wife and hold her arms. Mrs. Morgan if you will sit with your back strait. Hopefully starring into those beautiful eyes of your husband that might help. Liz gets to the edge of the bed just as a contraction hits.

Nurse: Ok Mrs. Morgan just breath through it. Hopefully by the time that the next one starts the epidural will be given. As the contraction passes, Jason grabs her arms.

Jase: Ok honey look at me. I know this will hurt but it will be better after that. Look me in the eyes dear. She looks up at him.

Liz: Jase, I don't know about this.

Jase: Liz, come on just look at me. Give it a few more minutes and it will be over. The anesthesiologist grabs the needle.

Jase: Ok honey, don't pay attention to them listen to my voice. I love you. This will help bring our babies into the world easier. She then feels the needle enter her back.

Liz: Jase, it hurts so bad.

Jase: Honey, just relax almost done. Hold on honey, I love you more for going through this for me. Just then the nurse looks at Liz.

Nurse: Ok dear it's over. Now you can lay back down in bed. Liz lays back down.

Jase: Honey was it that bad?

Liz: It hurt but it's fine now.

Jase: You want anyone else in here right now?

Liz: NO just you. Can you come sit on the bed with me?

Jase: How about I sit in this chair?

Liz: That's fine.

10 hours later Liz is still in labor. Jason is starting to worry because Liz is so tired.

Dr. Meadows: Let's give it a little while longer before we make any decisions. It is her first labor they tend to take longer.

Jase: But she is so tired.

Dr. Meadow's: Trust me come time to deliver she will have the adrenaline kick in and be just fine. If I thought there was any danger I wouldn't think twice about a c-section. She leaves.

Liz has now been in labor for 12 hours.

Liz: Jase, get the Dr. I think they are coming. I can feel something. Jase runs into the hall. We need Dr. Meadows in here ASAP.

Nurse: Let me check her real quick then if it's time I can page her right from the room sir. The nurse comes in to check her.

Nurse on the phone: I need Dr. Meadows paged into room 312 stat. Patient is ready to deliver.

She hangs up the phone and gets Liz ready for delivery. Ok Mr. Morgan, the best place for you to be is to get behind your wife and let her lean back onto you. He climbs behind Liz and she leans in-between his legs. Ok Mrs. Morgan, I don't want to have to use the stirrups yet so on the next contraction if you could bring your knees up to your chin and push we can start while Dr. Meadows is on her way up. Liz starts to feel another contraction.

Nurse: Ok Mr. Morgan Help your wife get into position. He does. Now Liz Push. Liz scrunches up her face and pushes. 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 and breath and right back at it. Liz pushes again.

Nurse: Good, now take a breather. Just then Dr. Meadow's enters the room.

Dr: How are we doing?

Nurse: The head of the first baby is right there.

Dr. Meadow's: Come on Liz, lets deliver the first one. Liz pushes again, Dr. Meadows: That's a girl I can see the head. One more push and the head will be out. Liz pushes again. We have a head. Let me clean out it's nose and throat and we can deliver the rest of the baby. She quickly does. Ok Liz, just a few more and the first one will be out. Liz pushes again. She screams as the baby's shoulders emerge. One more Liz, come on. Liz pushes again. And we have a boy. Liz lays back on Jason.

Liz: Jase did you hear that? We have a boy.

Dr. Meadows: Now let me check and see where his brother or sister is. She checks. Ok Liz, lets deliver the second baby. It's right here. Push Liz. Liz pushes. And the head comes through.

Dr. Meadows: Ok hold on just 1 minute she cleans the nose and throat out. Ok Push again Liz. This time delivering the second baby doesn't hurt as bad. After 2 more pushes the second baby is in the world. It's a girl. Congrats you guys 1 of each. Liz lays back on Jase.

Jase: Ok, I am going to get up and check out the babies. He gets out from behind Liz. He leans down. Honey, I love you so much right now. Just then the stirrups come out. The nurse puts her legs up into them. Jase goes over by the babies.

After another couple minutes Liz is lying back in the bed with her daughter in her arms and Jase is sitting in the chair with his son. As the nurse is leaving she asks if there is anything else she can do.

Liz: Yeah can you send in my brother and sister and friends out there?

Nurse: Sure but for a short visit. I want you to sleep too. Mr. Morgan if you want I can bring you in a cot to sleep on.

Jase: That's fine. I don't plan on leaving until she does.

Nurse: That's how most new dad's are. She walks out. About a minute and a half later there is a knock on the door.

Carly: Can we come in now?

Liz: Come on in gang. They all walk in.

Jase: Sonny, I have a son and a daughter.

Erika: So what did you name them?

Jase: Well we had 2 of each names picked out. Now we want your help deciding. Ok for the boy do we want Jayson Michael or do we want Brad Douglas?

Sonny: Well I like Jayson Michael best. Carly and Erika agree.

Jase: Sounds like it's decided then Jayson Michael it is.

Liz: Ok now for the girl, it will either be Emily Michelle or Makena Grace. Which one do you guys like best?

Carly: I like Makena Grace best. Sonny and Erika agree.

Liz: Ok so it's Jayson Michael and Makena Grace Morgan.

Carly: I want my new niece. I have 2 boys I don't have any girls.

Erika: I get to hug the new mommy first then.

Sonny: Give me my nephew. He takes Jayson. Maybe we could call him Jay so we don't get him confused with his daddy.

Liz: That's a good idea. Just then the nurse comes in with the paperwork.

Nurse: Ok mommy we need you to fill out the info for the Birth Certificates. Have we decided on names yet?

Liz: Yep, Makena Grace, and Jayson Michael, spelled J-A-Y-S-O-N.

Nurse great names that's all I need. I can fill the rest in. I will bring it in afterwards to get the new parents signatures. Jase and Liz nod their heads.

Liz: Well guys as much as I am enjoying the attention, I am tired.

Sonny: Lets get out of here and let the new parents be alone and bond with their babies. The crew leaves. Jase sits down holding both his children. He looks at Liz.

Jase: Liz, I love you so much more now than I ever thought possible. Thank you for making me a daddy.

Liz: Thank you for making me a mommy, and Jase, I'm sorry about being mean to you in labor.

Jase: Don't worry about it. Seeing my son and daughter born was worth it. Liz yawns. Liz, sleep now daddy needs some bonding time. Liz closes her eyes.

Jase to the babies: I am going to be the best daddy I can be. I can't promise that I won't get mad or angry but I will always love both of you and your mommy with all my heart. It took almost 5 years for mommy and I to get our act together and have you guys, but it was worth the wait. I love you all so much. He looks over and Liz is out. He stands up and lays the babies down in the plastic cribs provided by the hospital. He then lies down next to Liz and goes to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Liz and the twins had been home for 2 weeks now. Jase had decided that he needed to start working at the warehouse again. Carly has been coming over and with hiring Leticia's sister Maria everything has been partially easy for Liz. She is beginning to wonder though what is up with Jase. Ever sense he went back to work earlier in the week he has been closed off and distant. She tried talking to him and he told her not to worry about it so she did the next best thing.

Liz: Carly, has Sonny ever withdrawn from you?

Carly: Liz, what do you mean? Has Jase been withdrawn right now?

Liz: Ever sense he went back to work after Jay and Makena were born he comes home and goes into his weight room. He comes out for dinner and spends a little bit of time with the twins before they go to bed. After that he disappears to the weight room again until at least 2 am. I give up and go to bed then. When I ask him he tells me everything's fine and not to worry about it.

Carly: Liz, I am sure it's nothing, but give him sometime. Sonny said things have been tough with Rick being in town and not doing anything, everyone is on edge waiting for him to make a move. Maybe that's all it is. I am sure that Jase still loves you and the twins.

Liz: I don't doubt that. I just wish that he would talk to me. Tell me what was going on in his head.

Carly: He probably thinks that you have too much going on now to put more on your shoulders, I mean with the twins and all.

Liz: Yeah I guess. Hey can you stick around for a while? I want to go to the warehouse and see Jase. He left this morning before I got up. Which is unusual since the twins usually have me up before dawn.

Carly: Why don't we leave Maria with them for a while and we both go. I want to see Sonny anyway. Maybe the four of us can go out to eat tonight. It might help Jase.

Liz: Ok Let me run up and make sure Maria is ok with it.

20 minutes later the girls are entering the warehouse.

Liz: Hey Max, is Sonny and Jase around?

Max: Yeah, they are upstairs in Sonny's office. Let me go up and tell them you are hear. He goes upstairs.

Sonny comes down the stairs.

Sonny: Carly, Liz, what are you doing here?

Carly: Well Liz came to ream out her man for shutting down at home and I came to see if you wanted to go out tonight for dinner.

Sonny: Liz, be careful. There is stuff going on that you don't know about. I am sure that whatever he is thinking he has reasons for it. Just hear him out.

Liz: Sure. Is he up there in his office? Can I just go up or what?

Sonny: Go up, but remember, please listen to him and don't overreact. You just had twins. Your hormones are still whacked out no matter what you may think.

Liz: Yeah, I know Sonny. She heads up the stairs. She knocks on Jason's door.

Jase: Come in.

Liz walks in.

Jase: Liz, honey what are you doing here? Where are the twins?

Liz: Home with Maria. We need to talk and this seems to be the only place that I can track you down to where you can talk. I am going to stay calm, I just want to know what is going on. Why can't you talk to me like you used to? Am I too ugly. She starts to cry.

Jase: Honey, listen to me. It's not you. There is just a lot going on right now. I still have tons of contracts to do and stuff. Also with the twins I figure you are tired. Trust me, I love you and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I am not just saying that because you are crying in my office either. Liz watching you give birth to Jay and Makena, it made you all the more beautiful to me. TO know that you love me that much that you would go through that, I am amazed. It has nothing to do with you. I am sorry if I have been distracted. I just keep waiting for Ric to make a move. He hasn't yet and it worries me. I'll tell you what. Why don't we see if Maria can stay late tonight and we go out to dinner. Just the two of us.

Liz: Well, Carly and I were actually thinking maybe the 4 of us could go do something. Maybe the no name for dinner just something so that us females can have some adult conversations.

Jase: Well lets go find Sonny and Carly and discuss it then we are getting out of here. He leans down and kisses Liz.

Jase: Hey Liz, how much longer are we on restriction? He grins.

Liz: At least 4 more weeks if not six. I will know in four.

Jase: Then it's 4 more weeks of working out in the weight room until I am exhausted.

Liz: Jase, is that why you keep disappearing to the weight room?

Jase: Of course. I am a frustrated man. I want my wife but know I can't have her. He grins. Liz Laughs.

Liz: And here I thought I turned you off.

Jase: Oh honey you do the exact opposite. Why do you think I wait until I know you are out and I am so tired that I couldn't do anything. Liz, Trust me, he pulls her close. Feel that babe. That's what I live with 24/7 right now. Liz blushes.

Jase: Liz, trust me as soon as the Dr. says its ok Maria will be getting over time. I am tired of cold showers and I have never been in this good of shape, ever.

Liz: Good we can put those muscles and that stamina to use in a few weeks. She grins. Ok lets go find Sonny and Carly before I ignore the Dr.'s orders and jump you right now.

Jase: Honey, you don't know how good that sounds but we need to go. They walk out of Jase's office hand in hand. Jase knocks on Sonny's door.

Jase: Sonny, you in there?

Sonny: Just a minute Jase.

Jase: I knew I heard something. He grins. He yells back, Hey, Sonny just meet me at the penthouse when you are done in there. Liz and I are out of here. Jase and Liz turn and leave.

30 Minutes later there is a knock at Jason and Liz's penthouse door.

Liz: Sonny, Carly, if that is you come on in. Took you guys long enough.

Sonny: Sorry guys. She jumped me.

Liz: Please I don't want to know, especially since I can't get any yet. She frowns.

Jase: Hey look at what you did to my girl. And here I was going to be nice and invite you to dinner. Now maybe I don't want to.

Carly: Sure just let us run and change. Where are we going?

Liz: The no name. Where else would we go? If we try and step foot in the PC Grille it's like we are starting World War 3. Anyway, going to the No Name is just fine for me. Liz grins. I just want the next few weeks to pass quickly.

Jase: You aren't the only one. He grabs Liz's shoulders. Hon I need a few minutes to go get a cold shower.

Sonny: Dang Jase can't wait 6 weeks?

Jase: When you are married to this girl nope. Climbing into bed every night right now is torture for me. I just want to grab her and make mad passionate love to my wife and I can't. I am so frustrated right now. Just then Jase's cell rings.

Jase on the phone: Hello? Johnny what's up? What do you mean Ric is there? Fine Sonny and I will be right there. Sonny we have to go.

Liz: So much for our group dinner. She goes up stairs to put on her sweats to lounge around in.

Warehouse 10 minutes later.

Jase: Ok Johnny what's so important. We had plans with our wives tonight. I need to kiss a lot of ass to make it up to Liz.

Johnny: I thought you might want to see this. He hands Jase a note.

        _Dear Sonny and Jason,_

_Just to let you know I am still around. Don't worry about the girls I will make sure that they are taken care of if you can't. You know I have always had a soft spot for Liz. She will be in good hands soon. I understand that Jay looks just like his daddy and Makena looks just like her mommy. I should say Congrats on the babies Jason. Yes I know everything that goes on. I even know that right now you are at the warehouse and Liz and Carly are home by themselves with the kids probably disappointed. See you guys seem to always disappoint your women. One of these days they will get sick of it, then I will be there to pick up the pieces just like I was one other time with Liz. Liz will always hold a soft spot in my heart and I will always accept her and the kids in my life. Now Jason maybe you should wake up and see how much she means to you before she isn't there for you or you aren't there for her. Remember, I know all._

_                        Love to all,_

_                        Richard Lansing._

Jase: Sonny, we need to get home to the girls NOW!!! And we need to put guards on them. After that we need to find Ric and get rid of him once and for all. I can't have him threatening the kids and Liz. Liz has enough to deal with taking care of newborn twins. I don't need to have her be worrying about Ric coming after the twins.

Sonny: Jase calm down and call Liz. Let her know that we are coming back and to have Carly at the penthouse with her so we can explain it all just once. Then Call Francis and put him on Liz and the kids. Johnny, you will now rotate with him. I know we gave you a promotion but I figured that you wanted to guard Liz, if not that's fine I can put Max on her when Francis can't.

Johnny: No Mr. Corinthos, I want to do it. Liz has always been good to me. I promise Mr. Morgan, no harm will come to Mrs. Morgan and the twins. I will protect them with my life.

Jase: I know you will I just want to go home to my wife and kids.

Sonny: Well lets go.

Jason's penthouse---

        It's been about half an hour since Jason and Sonny left. Liz is starting to worry when all of a sudden the door opens and Jason rushes in. He sees Liz sitting on the couch with Carly and he runs over and grabs her. He wraps his arms around her.

Liz: Jase, what's wrong.

Jase: Where's Jay and Makena?

Liz: Upstairs sleeping. Why? What's wrong?

Jase: Liz, you need to have a guard with you for right now. Ric I believe is going to start making a move soon and I have a feeling he is going to go either after you or you and the twins.

Liz: Jase whatever you want I will do. Maybe Carly and I should take the kids to the island. I see how much this is worrying you.

Jase: Nope, I want to make sure that you are fine and I want to be able to come home to you every night.

Liz: Fine Jase, whatever you think is best.

Carly: Someone want to explain to me what is going on?

Sonny: We got a note from Ric today and he knows what the twins look like and that they are here. He also knows about how frustrated everyone is. He knows too much. Until then, Francis or Johnny will be on the door and if you go anywhere that Jase or I are not with you they will be.

Liz: Fine. Whatever you want. I will do what needs to be done. Are we finished I am going to try and get some sleep.

Jase: Liz, honey, what's wrong.

Liz: Nothing you can help me with.

Carly: Liz, talk to me.

Liz: Ok Carly if you must know, my very own husband doesn't want to be seen out in public with the whale that I am. I was hoping after the twins were born that this would end, instead it has gotten worse. All I am good for is to take care of the house and the kids.

Carly: Ok Liz, I know what it is. Come with me to my penthouse for a minute. Sonny, take care of Jase, I can deal with Liz.

Sonny and Carly's penthouse-----

Carly: Liz come sit down on the couch. They boys aren't around now, what is really going on.

Liz: My husband is sexually frustrated, I am sexually frustrated, the twins are constantly keeping me up so I'm not getting any sleep. My husband can't even stand to be in the same room with me right now.

Carly: Liz, Jase is being a typical first time father who can't have you all to himself anymore. Just wait another 4 weeks and then you and Jase can take a weekend and be just by yourselves. Sonny and I will watch the twins for you. As for Jase not being able to be in the same room with you, it's all because he wants you so much. Liz, the man loves you more than he has loved anyone else. That includes Courtney. Trust me I saw them two together. He couldn't get away from her fast enough.

Liz: Yeah well he can't seem to get away from me fast enough either. HE walks in the house at night and can't even say hi to me. He just walks right into his weight room. He comes out eats dinner. He plays for about 20 minutes with the twins and then it's back to his weight room. He doesn't talk to me.

Carly: Right now all he wants is to jump your bones but he knows that he can't until Dr. Meadow's clears it. Liz, just calm down. Take a few deep breaths and relax.

Meanwhile over at Jason and Liz's penthouse--------------------------

Jase: Sonny what is going on with her?

Sonny: Her hormones are so out of whack right now. You have to remember she just gave birth about 2 weeks ago. She is going through what is called Post Partum Depression. Most new moms go through it. I'll tell you what. Take some more time off and help her out. She probably isn't getting much sleep so she is beat. You are so frustrated right now that you probably aren't helping the matter. You need to help out with the twins more when you are home. It's a tough job taking care of kids, you remember taking care of Michael at that age well imagine what Liz is going through having to take care of 2 of them.

Jase: Sonny, all I want is my wife back.

Sonny: She will be just give it some time. At least you aren't married to Carly. She was 10 times worse then Liz is when she went through her depression. It's still going to be tough for a few months. Remember if you need to talk I am right next door. I have been through this. I can help out. Now lets go see Liz.

They walk into Sonny's penthouse and Liz is crying.

Jase: Liz honey, what's wrong?

Liz: No one loves me. My own parents couldn't love me. How am I supposed to be a parent when I didn't have parents myself, because face it Jeff and Anna Webber weren't real parents to me.

Jase: Liz, honey you have a lot of people that love you. You have Me, sonny, Carly, the twins, Audrey, Emily, Michael, Morgan, Johnny, Francis, Max, and the list goes on. Just because Jeff and Anna weren't parents to you doesn't mean anything. You know how NOT to treat the kids. Liz honey, no one knows how to be a parent the first time. It's just us doing the best that we can. That is all we can do. Liz, you aren't going to be doing this alone. I will be there with you. I know we will make mistakes as parents but Liz, we just have to do what we think is right and raise them to how we think is best. Jay and Makena will be great adults in the end, I know that with every ounce of my being all because they have the best mother they could ever have.

Liz: Jase, there is so much we don't know though.

Jase: Liz, we will figure it out together. Come on, lets go home and go to bed. I will leave word with Maria that she is to get up with them tonight. You need some sleep. Everything will be better in the end.

He picks Liz up. Nods goodnight to Sonny and Carly and goes across the hall to bed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Mid April and still nothing from Ric. Sonny and Jase were starting to get worried.

Jase: I know he's out there. I can't believe that our men can't even find him.

Sonny: Jase don't worry. We will get Ric. He is a sick creep.

Jase: I know but the christenings are coming up on Sunday. How much do you want to bet that he will be there.

Sonny: If he is, then our guards will get him. Nothing will happen to Jay, Makena, or Liz. Trust me. You have protected my family enough, it's time for me to repay you. On another note, did you get the room booked for Bryan and Erika at the hotel?

Jase: Liz didn't want to. She said to put them up at the penthouse for the weekend.

Sonny: Are you sure? That will be adding another kid in the mix.

Jase: Liz said after they put us all up in Nashville for Thanksgiving that is the least we can do. They will find out though that we can't cook. Either one of us. He laughs.

Sonny: Don't worry just bring them over every night and I will cook. You know I love to cook.

Jase: As long as you are sure. Listen I need someone to meet them at the airport though. The press might catch wind of them being there.

Sonny: I'll send Max and Craig to pick them up. Just let them know.

Jase: I'll have Liz call. They are due in on Thursday. They wanted to get away from things for a few days.

Sonny: Ok Thursday through Monday?

Jase: Yep. Liz and I were thinking about taking them to the island Monday for a week.

Sonny: It's there. Let the pilot know and you are welcome to it.

Jase: Liz and I have already decided that with how heavy security is, to tell them that we had a threatening note on the twins.

Sonny: I don't think they are that stupid. Don't tell them anything unless they ask. Are the Quartermain's going to be at the christening?

Jase: As of right now Emily, Lila, and Monica are the only one's that will be there. Edward wants to go but I refuse to let him be there. All he does is criticize me and I don't want my kids to grow up hearing their grandfather call their daddy a thug and a hoodlum. Liz agreed with me on it.

Sonny: Ok and then me and Carly are of course going to be there along with Francis and Johnny. Why do we have 3 godfathers anyway?

Jase: Liz and I couldn't agree on one. I wanted you or Francis and she wanted Francis or Johnny. Finally we decided on all three of you. As for Emily and Carly both being godmothers, we figured it would be the best for all, especially since I'm not suppose to know this but Johnny and Emily are dating.

Sonny: And you haven't killed him yet?

Jase: Like I said, I'm not supposed to know. When they finally do decide to tell me I will have to act like the mad brother but really she has dated worse.

Sonny: I am surprised with you.

Jase: Why because I haven't killed him yet?

Sonny: Yeah.

Jase: Well I learned from you. You weren't mad about me and Liz.

Sonny: Maybe not, but I was furious over you and Courtney.

Jase: Don't remind me of her. She was the biggest mistake in my life. How could I have gotten involved with her? I mean she was nothing but a lying wench.

Sonny: Yeah, but it was all a cover up for you being hurt by Liz. When Liz walked out you shut down. You still did your job and everything, but you shut down. You didn't care anymore. Then when Courtney lost the baby, you felt that but that was it. Watching you when Liz was in the hospital though, I knew you were scared to death that she would die. I knew right then that Liz meant more to you than Courtney but you had to realize that on your own.

Jase: And I did. Well I need to get home. I promised Liz I would take just her out to dinner tonight. I am going to shut my cell off. I don't want to handle anything tonight. It has been a good 5 days since Liz and I have had any time alone.

Sonny: Well if you want Carly and I can take the twins for the night.

Jase: Nope Emily has them. She decided that she wanted to be an aunt for the whole night and offered to watch them. How could Liz and I refuse that one?

Sonny: Ok, just lock the door. And try to keep it down. Carly and I don't want to hear it.

Jase: Like you guys have room to talk. I swear the whole town can hear Carly.

Sonny: I wasn't talking about Liz. I was talking about you man. I have never heard a guy be so loud. Man even when you and Courtney were married I never heard you . Liz must know how to do something right. But hey it's my sis so I don't want all the details. Just warning you. Carly knows when you guys have sex and she knows to pounce on Liz about it.

Jase: Sonny, I can't believe you just said that. He is beat red. Sonny as long as I have known you, I have never heard you talk about sex with anyone.

Sonny: Well we are best friends. Why can't we?

Jase: Because it's your sister.

Sonny: She's your wife. Come on, I know you guys have sex. That's what married people do and if she is anything like the rest of us Corinthos' she loves sex. We all do.

Jase: You know I don't really want to talk to my brother in law about my sex life.

Sonny: Fine, don't talk about it. Just go home and do it.

Jase: I am leaving now. He stands up and grabs his coat. Sonny follows him out of the door.

Sunday Morning has finally dawned. Liz is getting the twins dressed and ready for their christening. Erika is cooking breakfast and Jase is over making sure Sonny and Carly are ready to go on time.

Church steps.

Liz: Are all the godparents here and accounted for?

Carly: Godmother number 1 here

Emily: Godmother number 2 here.

Sonny: Godfather 1 here. Man It feels weird to say godfather. I am an alleged mom leader and now getting the title godfather. He laughs.

Francis and Johnny: We're here. Lets go.

They all walk into the church. They end up taking 2 pews in the front by the time they all get there including Mike, Lila, Monica, and Bobbie. Luke, Laura, lulu and Lucky all come in and sit in a 3rd pew.

2 hours later they are all gathered at the No Name.

Liz: I want to thank everyone for being here today. This has been a really important day to me and Jason. You are all probably wondering why there are so many godparents. Well Jase and I just couldn't decide so we said forget it. Make them all godparents. We know that everyone loves Jay and Makena as much as we do. We just had to let them all be godparents. Bryan and Erika, thank you for coming up all the way from Nashville for today. Jase and I appreciate all that you have done for us. The cribs and the nursery set was just too much. You both were in close running for the godparent position. It's just our very best friends for many years beat ya out. Emily, you might as well tell Jase your secret too. Just do me a favor and wait until later today. I would like him in a good mood for the rest of this event. They all laugh. Anyway, I never thought that I could be as happy as I am today. For once in my life, I have a family that loves me. Jase is my wonderful caring husband, I have 2 great kids, I have the best brother that anyone could ask for. Carly and I have become friends in the end. Emily we have always been like sisters, well look girl we are now. It's official. Monica, thank you for coming today, I know that things have been hard for you ever since Jase's accident but thank you for excepting Jason Morgan into your life. Lila, you have always been there for Jase and me, even when I was a teenager with teenage dreams. Johnny, Francis, you two have been big brothers to me as well. I can't believe that I would meet these guys who would look past me, look past my past, and be my big brothers. I love you guys. Bryan and Erika, what can I say about you guys. You have become a member of this family too. Who knew that this group coming in from Nashville to play at my reception, would become some very good friends who I can't see not having in my life. Well, I have been longwinded enough. I believe that Jase has something to say too. What do you all think? Want to hear Jase speak. They all clap. Jason stands up.

Jase: Well gee, I think my wife about said it all except for one part. Liz, you are the love of my life. How was I lucky enough to meet you? I can't picture my life without you or the kids. Now I know what Sonny has fought so much to keep. Liz, I promise you in front of God and everyone to love you and the kids forever. Never will another girl come between us like you know who did.

Sonny: What's the matter Jase can't say her name now?

Jase: Hell no, why should I too. She was a skank and I still don't know what I ever saw in her.

Francis: She was Easy.

Johnny: She was slutty.

Sonny: Enough guys there are ladies present that aren't used to your language. Behave like gentlemen or you get babysitting duty for the next 6 months.

Johnny: Who would we be babysitting, it can't be blondie since she is no longer in town.

Sonny: Worse, it would be the twin's baptism gifts. He hands a key to Jase. This goes to a barn that I bought.

Jase: Sonny, I can't believe that you did that. It's way too much.

Sonny: Anything for my niece and nephew.

Bryan: And the trainer came highly recommended from my trainer at my ranch along with the foals are from our group so that we know that they are going to the best people and they are really taken care of.

Monday morning came without anything from Ric. Just then there is a knock on Jason's door.

Johnny: Mr. Morgan this envelope was just dropped off by messenger I already looked at it to make sure it was safe and I figured you would want to see it.

Jase: Thanks Johnny. He takes the envelope and opens it. Johnny go get Sonny and tell him I need to speak to him right away. As Johnny leaves you see him holding pictures from the baptism.

Sonny: what's up Jase?

Jase: We have to find him now. He shows the pictures to Sonny.

Sonny: Fine, Johnny get in here.

Johnny: Yes Sonny, what's up?

Sonny: You have a new assignment. Find Ric and bring him to us NOW!!!!!

Johnny: Got it, I'm taking Francis with me.

Sonny: Fine, take the whole damn crew for all I care. Just find Ric and find him yesterday. That creep had pictures from the baptism. We need to find him now. He is getting too close and I don't like it.   
  
Johnny: Got ya Mr. Corinthos. I'm gone.

Sonny: Jase go home to your family. I'll call you when we find him. Actually I'm going home myself. They turn and leave the office.

Jase's penthouse 8:00 pm.

Liz: Jase, something is wrong would you just tell me what it is.

Jase: Liz, Ric had pics delivered from the baptism. Johnny and Francis are now out looking for him. As soon as we find him he is as good as gone.

Liz: What do you mean he had pics from the baptism?

Jase: Just what I said. They were delivered to the office this afternoon. Sonny and I decided to end this game once and for all. Johnny and Francis are out looking for him now. Just then Jase's phone rings.

Jase on the phone: Morgan. There was some silence on Jase's side. Fine which one. Sonny and I will be there. Thanks Johnny.

Jase: Liz, I have to go. Make sure there is a roaring fire going in a couple of hours please, I am going to want a nice hot shower when I come home.

Liz: I take it they found Ric. Sure. I'll light the fire in about an hour for you. I'll make sure to keep it going until you get home.

Jase: Thanks Liz. I love you babe. He kisses her and goes across the hall to get Sonny.

20 minutes later at an undisclosed warehouse.

Jase: So Ric, we meet again. Nice to see that you couldn't hide from us forever. Tell me, what were you doing at the baptism? You weren't invited.

Ric: I just had to see Liz and the kids, I mean after all they will be mine soon.

Jase: You know what's scary Sonny? He actually believes we are going to let him go tonight.

Sonny: Yeah that is scary he should know me better than that. He messed with my family. You know what, I'll leave you two alone for awhile. Let me know when it's my turn.

Jase: Sure. Sonny walks out the door.

Jase to Ric: So it's me and you alone. Jase pulls on his black leather gloves. I could make this easy and just kill you now, but I'm not in the mood to be nice. I'm in the mood to be mean and make you suffer, maybe even for days. He walks over to Ric and punches him in the gut.

Ric: maybe you are a psycho like I always claimed.

Jase: Nope, just hate it when my family gets messed with. He pulls his gun and shoots Ric in the knee. You can hear Ric howl from pain clear across the warehouse. Jase shoots the other knee. Now I know you can't try to run. Hell you can't even stand. Ric is almost passed out from pain.

Jase: Oh no you don't get out that easy. I'm not done yet, lets not forget when you drugged Liz on your wedding night and then had your way with her. He shoots Ric in the balls. Ric Screams again. Sonny comes over.

Sonny: Man, Jase leave some torture for me too please?

Jase: Fine Sonny your turn. I want to go take a breather anyway, I so want to put a bullet in his head right now but that is way to easy.

Sonny: Go Jase. I'll call you back in a few maybe if we are nice at that point we can end it. Or maybe we should give Johnny and Francis their shots too before we kill him We can decide later.

Jase leaves the room.

Sonny: So, first you kidnap my wife while she was pregnant. Now you threaten my sister huu? That is the worst mistake of your life. He calls Francis over.

Francis: Yes Mr. Corinthos?

Sonny: Hold his arm still. Francis grabs Ric's arm.

Francis: How do you want it? Elbow out in the open or tucked in. I suggest out and aim for it.

Sonny: You read my mind Francis. Sonny walks a tad bit closer. He aims and shoots. Ric howls with pain. What do you think Francis, should we do it again with the other arm?

Francis: Why not. He walks to the other side of the Ric and they repeat the process.

Sonny: Ok Francis go grab Johnny and you too have your fun.

Francis: Really??? You are going to let both of us have fun?

Sonny: Why not. Jase and I will be back in half an hour.

Francis: Cool he runs off. Sonny goes to find Jason.

Back in Ric's room you see Johnny and Francis both wearing black leather gloves. You see Johnny grab a knife.

Johnny: What do you think Frannie boy cut off each and every finger?

Francis: Sure then we can go to the toes after that. By the time we get done he will end up passed out from pain so we can wait for Sonny and Jase to get back. They proceed to cut off 10 fingers and 10 toes.

15 Minutes after Johnny and Francis get done Sonny and Jason show back up. Sonny hands Francis and Johnny cups of coffee.

Sonny: So how is Ric?

Johnny: The wussy passed out after the second finger. We thought about waiting until after he woke up to finish the job but decided against it.

Jase: Well let's go wake him up. They walk into Ric's room. Johnny grabs him by the hair and pulls his head up. Francis walks over to him.   
  
Francis: Who gets to wake this creep up?

Jase: Let me he walks over and slugs Ric until he wakens.

Ric: Come back to finish the job?

Jase: I don't know. What do you think boys. Think we should put him out of his misery or let him sit here over night and do it tomorrow?

The other Three: Lets leave him for the night.

Jase: Fine. They all turn and leave.

The Next Day: Back at the undisclosed warehouse.

Jase: Well lets go see how Ric is doing. They walk into the room.

Francis walks over and notices he isn't breathing.

Francis: Boys, I think he's dead. He isn't breathing.

Sonny: call a cleanup crew. Lets get out of here. They turn and leave.

Jase goes back to his penthouse.

Jase: Hey Liz, guess what?

Liz: What Ric no longer a problem?

Jase: that's right. He's gone. They hug.


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

20 years later we see Jason and Liz dancing together.

Liz: Hey Jase, we proved everyone wrong. They all told me it wouldn't last. Look over there at Makena and Justin. Jase did you think when you first saw him that one day he would be our son in law?

Jase: No idea but look at how happy they are together. To think my daughter is now the daughter-in-law of the all time best country music singer Bryan White.

Liz: Well our Son is his son-in-law. Who would have thought that Bryan and Erika would have a girl and name her Caroline Elizabeth? I heard Bryan talking about wanting to marry Joshua off to Lila.

Jase: What does he want all my kids? I'll just give them too him. I could use our penthouse back to just us. Me walking around in my boxers again. That would be great.

Liz: Me walking around nude. We would never leave the penthouse. Anyway, go make your speech daddy. Your daughter asked if you could.

Jase: I guess I should. He goes up and gets the microphone.

Jase: Makena, Justin, I wish you all the happiness that your mother and I have had our 21 years together. Who would have thought that me Jason Morgan would be honored with 5 wonderful kids and the best wife that anyone could ask for. Lila, you are the next oldest and you go to college in the fall. Stephen, you are a junior in High school next year, and Audrey you are a freshman. Don't worry your big brother will be there to protect you.

Stephen: No I won't I don't want my little sister tagging after me again.

Jase: Yes you will and you will love it because you are her big brother. Just think, you will get to threaten any guy that hits on your little sister. Stephen grins. Anyway, Makena, I wish you and Justin all the best in life. I know you and Justin are going to be living in Nashville and it kills me to have both my kids so far away with Jay living there too, but you guys no longer need your daddy to kiss the tears away. My kids are growing up and soon it will just be Liz and me alone in the house. We never really had that. I don't know if we will be able to handle it, I mean I am so used to five kids running around there I don't know if Liz and I will be able to stand the quiet. Anyway, Makena, you know if you ever need to talk your mother and I are right here. SO is Uncle Sonny and Aunt Carly. We all love you. To think, the guy that sang at my wedding reception is now my daughter's father-in-law. Bryan, Erika, I never thought when we met 21 years ago that our kids would be getting married to each other and we would officially become family. Makena, Justin, I wish you all the best.

Liz walks up and takes the microphone.

Liz: Makena, Justin, I wish you all the happiness that your father and I have had in the past without all the drama. Your father and I were very stubborn people and our happily ever after was a long time coming, but we finally got it. My speech won't be as long as Jason's was but I wish you all the best in life and I am always here if you need to talk. Either one of you. Justin, I got the privilege of watching you grow up, I know you will take care of my daughter and treat her with the respect she deserves. Liz gives the Microphone back to the singer.

20 years later.

Jason Morgan sits beside his wife. She is resting again. For the last few months Jase has known her time was coming. The breast cancer had been getting worse. He lays his head down beside his wife. The tears start to roll.

Jase: Dear God, please take her before the pain gets too bad. Her time is up. I know it just like you do. I just don't want her to suffer anymore. She has suffered enough in her life. He looks at Liz, and notices her breathing has calmed. He stands up and leans over her. He kisses her lips. Bye Dear. I'll see you soon. Liz passes away. Jason starts crying.

Lila: DAD!!!!!  She walks in to her parents room. Dad, is she?

Jase: Yes dear, just a few minutes ago. Go call and I will start making the arrangements and call the rest of the kids. He lets go of Liz's hand. Lila runs across the hall.

Lila: AUNT CARLY, UNCLE SONNY!!!!!!!!

Carly: What's wrong Lila?

Lila: Mom just passed away with dad beside her.

Carly: Ok, I'll get Uncle Sonny and we will be over in about 2 minutes.  Carly runs up the stair.

2 weeks later.

Jason lies down in bed. He looks at his and Liz's wedding picture.

Jase: Oh Liz, how I miss you dear. I was supposed to go before you. I haven't done very well the last two weeks. Jay is worried about me. I don't want to go on without you. I love you and my life is nothing without you. He sets the picture back down on his bedside table where it has been since the day Liz died. He turns the light out and closes his eyes for them to never open again. It is often said that Jason Morgan died of a stroke. Everyone that knew him though knows the truth. He died of loneliness. They buried him right next to Liz in the cemetery and often all 5 of the Morgan children swear they can see their parents looking down from heaven hand in hand smiling.

The END!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
